Moonlight Sonata
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Pasajes de la vida de Remus Lupin, su licantropía y como, eventualmente, es descubierta por diferentes personas, quienes reaccionarán de diferentes maneras. MWPP era, Eventual RLxSB y JPxLE, Slash.
1. Prologo

N/A: Hola a todos, es un placer verlos otra vez (sonrisa xD). Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews en "Una Ultima Vez" y en el resto de mis pequeñas historias, realmente me animan mucho para seguir trabajando en esto, aunque sea con tantas demoras (cosa por la cual me disculpo -.- )  
Si es la primera vez que lees algo de mi autoría, te invito a hacer click en mi nick, allí verás un listado con todos mis fics. 

Bien, pasando a lo importante...En esta oportunidad les presento mi nuevo proyecto, una historia larga, centrada en la vida del estudiante Remus Lupin, su licantropía y como, eventualmente, nuestros personajes favoritos descubren esto, viendo las reacciones de cada uno en el proceso. En cuanto al genero, será romance (eventual RLxSB y JPxLE) y drama (teniendo en cuenta la clase de vida que le ha tocado vivir a Remus no creo que tenga que explicar el porque XD), aunque siempre tendrá un toque de humor cuando sea apropiado (teniendo a the marauders a la mano, es un tanto difícil que no sea así xD).

Bien, basta de publicidad, que comience el show xD

1 2 3

**Moon Light Sonata**

**Prologo: Aullando bajo la luna**

**_Shropshire_**_ tiene un paisaje muy variado con bosques, tierras de pasto, colinas y páramos. Pero esta tranquilidad rural puede llevar a engaño, ya que también es el condado donde comenzó la revolución industrial. – _Recitó con elegancia el hombre de larga barba plateada y estrafalaria túnica púrpura decorada con estrellas y lunas doradas.

- Una descripción fascinante sin dudas... – Comentó con desdén una mujer de porte severa, sus lentes de montura cuadrada resbalando mientras apartaba maleza con un elegante movimiento de varita – Pero me temo, Albus, que no justifica nuestra presencia aquí...

- Paciencia Minerva – Respondió con una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos de un azul muy claro brillaron con emoción casi infantil

- Si usted lo dice...- Susurró para luego suspirar un tanto resignada

Lo cierto es que, pese a las cantidades obscenas de pastizales, Minerva McGonagall debía reconocer que Shropshire tenía su encanto, eran casi las cuatro y media de la madrugada y una cantidad considerable de neblina llenaba el bosque con misticismo, sin embargo, los árboles se mostraban frondosos y aquí y allí elegantes flores silvestres se mostraban con petulancia.

Ahora que lo pensaba...la idea de poder ver con tal claridad en medio de la noche era un tanto inquietante...aunque, después de todo, con una luna llena brillando sobre sus cabezas no era algo por lo cual preocuparse... o si?

-Albus...- Volvió a pronunciar, algo de preocupación filtrándose en su, normalmente firme voz – Podría repetirme que estamos hacien...

-Shhh! – La silenció colocando un arrugado dedo en sus labios, para luego tomarla del brazo y ocultarla junto a el, a la sombra de un pino particularmente grande.

-Pero que...-comenzó en un susurro urgente

-Mire – Fue todo lo que dijo, en el mismo tono silencioso, señalando a una criatura que se agitaba unos cuantos metros mas abajo, en un claro bajo la luz de la luna.

Su pelaje se dividía entre el dorado y un gris plata, los ojos eran amarillos y brillaban de manera intensa, la cola parecía un penacho y se hallaba rígida, inquieta. Alzó su poderoso hocico y aulló con una energía que podría helar el alma.

- Un...un hombre lobo? – Susurró con desconcierto – Pero que...?

- Este, no es simplemente un hombre lobo – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras en el horizonte, los primeros rayos dorados comenzaban a relucir. La imponente criatura lanzó un bramido ensordecedor que los obligo a concentrarse nuevamente en ella.

Mientras los tenues rayos de luz hacían contacto con sus ojos, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, McGonagall no pudo evitar llevar sus manos temblorosas a su boca mientras contemplaba horrorizada como los huesos de la bestia se rompían con estruendo, para luego re transfigurarse en formas más humanas, como el pelaje desaparecía por completo y la figura se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Como aquellos ojos amarillos tomaban un color dorado lleno de agonía.

Finalmente, tan abruptamente como comenzó, la transformación concluyó, Dumbledore hizo una señal con su mano, y, con rapidez considerable para gente de su edad, llegaron al pie de la loma.

-Ho...Merlín...-Exclamó con angustia la hechicera- es...es un niño!

Dumbledore miró con atención al joven tendido en la fría hierba, su piel era pálida y su cabello castaño caía desordenadamente sobre su agotado rostro, se hallaba totalmente desnudo. Sonrió, aclaró su garganta.

- Le presento Minerva, a un nuevo miembro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Remus John Lupin, espero lo encuentre apropiado.

Y sin decir mas, envolvió al infante en su capa de viaje y con una fuerza considerable lo tomó en sus brazos, caminando con facilidad por las linderas del bosque con una Minerva McGonagall totalmente desconcertada siguiéndolo a pasos agigantados.

Continuará

N/A: Esto es un prologo, por lo cual es bastante corto (creo que mis N/A son mas largas que el cap XD). Sin embargo, a partir del primer capitulo (que ya se encuentra en proceso) pretendo que el largo sea de aproximadamente 3000 palabras (para referencia, eso es mas o menos lo que dura "Acerca de miel y suspiros").

Bien, me despido, pidiéndoles que por favor dejen sus opiniones, realmente nos ayudan a trabajar más y mejor xD

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


	2. Capítulo primero

N/A: Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, estableciendo un nuevo record para lo que soy yo y actualizando con menos de dos semanas de diferencia XD. La causa de esto, me temo, no es del todo positiva...o.O cuando menos eso creo yo XD...el asunto es que a partir de la semana que viene, y hasta el dieciséis de diciembre inclusive, me encontraré en periodo de exámenes finales, lo cual implica menos tiempo libre y en consecuencia menor ritmo para trabajar con mis fics u.u

Aún así, cuento con poder actualizar cuando menos una vez más en ese lapso del tiempo...así que los abandonaría mis queridos lectores, pero solo un poco xD

En las notas del final, unas pequeñas respuestas a sus rev XD

Como fuese...el show debe continuar o.O

1 2 3

**Moon Light Sonata**

**Capítulo primero: La pequeña cabaña en Shropshire**

_Toc! Toc! _

La aldaba resonó con fuerza en la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña de la pradera, el lugar era humilde pero agradable, de estilo colonial y revestido con jardines floridos.

- _Remus? – _Preguntó una voz femenina amortiguada por la puerta de cedro, sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, se hacía mas y mas clara – Querido, ya te he dicho que no debes volver solo del bosque, sabes perfectamente que tu cuerpo no se encuentra en condicio...

y aunque Cassandra Lupin pensaba en darle a su hijo una larga charla a sobre la importancia de la seguridad, tubo la gracia de enmudecer al ver al elegante hombre de misteriosa túnica púrpura cargando a su hijo en brazos y a la imponente mujer de apariencia severa y lustrosa túnica verde a su lado.

-Qui...quienes son ustedes? – Exclamó aterrada, sus manos temblaban y el horror se dibujaba en su rostro. Juraría que los había visto alguna vez...en ese diario..._El Profeta_

- Que sucede aquí? – Exclamó una voz poderosa desde lo que parecía ser la cocina, segundos después un hombre fornido de cabello castaño y ojos claros apareció empuñando su varita.

_-_Calma André, por favor – Dijo el profesor, sonriendo en gesto amistoso, los ojos del hombre fornido tomaron el tamaño de calderos al reconocer el beato rostro del Director de Hogwarts

-A...Albus Dumbledore? – Exclamó con voz temblorosa

-En efecto – Respondió con una sonrisa – Así que...Sería inapropiado de nuestra parte el esperar una taza de té?

-CDE-

El fuego crepitaba con alegría, mientras Cassandra Lupin servía con esmero el té en las cuatro tazas de cerámica color aguamarina para luego depositar la tetera de porcelana de un tono crema descolorido sobre la mesa de madera gastada. Camino con paso ligero, tratando de no despertar al jovencito que dormitaba en el sofá. Se arrodilló ante el y lo arropó con una manta bastante gruesa.

El pequeño lucía una venda en su cabeza, su desnudez había sido ocultada por un pantalón de pijama y una camisa desabrochada que dejaba a la vista unos cuantos vendajes mas en el sector abdominal. Acomodó con cuidado el desordenado cabello, y besó con ternura su frente, para luego seguir con sus quehaceres.

Miró su reflejo en el reluciente cristal de la estantería, sus facciones eran muy agradables, su cabello de un color rubio ceniza caía con elegancia natural sobre sus hombros y espalda, formando delicadas ondas, sus ojos de avellana brillaban en contraste con las pesadas ojeras que hablaban de cuando menos una noche en vela.

Suspiró con cansancio, abrió una de las gavetas y sirvió en un plato una gran cantidad de galletas caseras, las depositó en la mesa y se sentó junto a su marido, quien tomó su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa, sonriéndole con calidez. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Entonces...-Dijo con vos frágil, volviendo a hablar por primera vez desde que aquellas personas hubieran entrado en su casa – que podemos hacer por ustedes?

- Creo que la frase mas apropiada sería, que podemos hacer nosotros por ustedes? – Respondió con calma el hombre de barba plateada mientras se agasajaba con una galleta de chocolate

- Disculpe Albus, pero creo que no entiendo...- Exclamó el hombre de bigote castaño un tanto contrariado

- Como es la vida de Remus aquí? – Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras jugaba con las yemas de sus dedos – No puede ser del todo fácil para ustedes...

- No es fácil...-Susurró con melancolía el hombre, por debajo de la mesa Cassandra tomó su mano con mayor fuerza- Como sabes...El Registro de Hombres lobo, aquel organismo que se supone debía velar por la seguridad de Remus...contenerlo...protegerlo...desde que _esa mujer... _esa tal Umbridge llegó a la dirección del Departamento...no...no tienes idea...

- Lo imagino... – Contestó con un susurro

- No, no tienes idea...-Repitió mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta – El...Merlín, el niño es un santo, Albus, un muchacho brillante, no dañaría a una mosca...y aun así...aún así debo ver como sufre todos los meses, como año a año un grupo de magos lo revisan como si fuera un animal de feria y yo...Ho, Merlín... – fue lo último que dijo para luego ocultar su rostro en sus manos, sin poder contener angustiadas lagrimas.

André... – Susurró su esposa, mientras acariciaba la espalda del Sr. Lupin, para luego contemplar las orbes azules tras los anteojos de media luna y enunciar – No ha sido fácil, Profesor Dumbledore...luego de que Remus fuera mordido, mi esposo fue degradado varias veces en su trabajo...el ministerio no quiere saber nada con hombres lobo o sus familiares...

- Pero...pero el ha sacado Extraordinarios en todos sus EXTASIS! – Exclamó McGonagall totalmente indignada, mientras apoyaba con fuerza su taza de té. – Es el mago mas calificado de todo su año!

Cassandra le sonrió con profunda simpatía y continuó.

-Yo soy una...muggle es como nos llaman? Así que no entiendo mucho sobre todo esto...solo se que existen grandes prejuicios...pero aunque sea difícil...no dejaremos de luchar.

Se produjo un silencio...no incomodo...si no expectante.

-Ma...mamá? – Preguntó una voz débil, pero clara. Sus ojos, de un dorado exquisitamente inocente se enfocaban con inquietud en las dos figuras extrañas que según le pareció, lo contemplaban con curiosidad – ¿Qué...que sucede aquí?

-No es nada Rem...-Contestó su padre con voz ronca, mientras fingía rascar su nariz distraídamente para borrar cualquier rastro de lagrimas – Sería mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y descanses...Mamá te llevará el almuerzo al mediodía.

Remus le respondió con una sonrisa agotada y se dispuso a obedecer.

-Un momento por favor – Llamó Dumbledore con voz amable, mientras hacía una elegante floritura con su varita, invocando una pequeña pero confortable butaca para Remus – Joven Lupin...podría importunarlo solo por unos momentos?

-Dumbledore... – Protestó André con recelo – No creo que sea un buen momento...obviamente el chico se encuentra exhausto

- Se que no es el mejor momento... – Contestó con franqueza- Pero no creo que nos tome demasiado...no creo que a Remus le importe demasiado...o si?

-N...No –Contestó tímidamente, sentándose en un extremo de la mesa, a su derecha, su madre, a su izquierda, el hombre de ojos azules.

-Bien...– Comentó alegremente mientras buscaba algo entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta que finalmente encontró un sobre de pergamino amarillento, con letras verdes que rezaban _"Señor R. Lupin, La Cabaña en la pradera, Shropshire"_ , la carta se encontraba sellada con un escudo coronado por una letra H, rodeada por un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón. Al verla, André Lupin procedió a quedarse atónito – Considerando que el pequeño Remus no esta en las mejores condiciones...Cassandra...le importaría? – concluyó con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la carta amarillenta.

-Déjeme ver...- Contestó con cortesía, rompiendo cuidadosamente el sello y desdoblando el pergamino, ante la expectante mirada de su hijo

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA Director: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Lupin:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora _

-Yo...yo...en Hogwarts? – Preguntó anonadado, sus expresivos ojos dorados divididos entre la emoción y el escepticismo

-Así es – Concluyó el viejo mago con tono solemne.

-Du...Dumbledore...no puedes...- Exclamó André, ligeramente escandalizado – No puedes prometerle algo así a mi hijo...tu sabes que no...que el no...- Y aunque no pudo encontrar palabras para completar su frase, Dumbledore entendió...y sin duda, también lo hizo Remus.

-...Tiene razón – Agregó agachando su cabeza, su rostro ensombrecido por su cabello castaño. Se abrazó a si mismo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en escalofríos angustiados, los presentes en la mesa lo miraron con impotencia, sin embargo, cuando el pequeño licántropo alzó su rostro, se limitó a sonreír con tristeza – No puedo controlarme a mi mismo...y posiblemente jamás pueda hacerlo...es muy probable que ataque a otras personas...

-Eso te asusta? – Preguntó el mago, mirándolo atentamente

-Yo...no podría vivir...jamás me lo perdonaría...-Susurró, tratando de apartar el nudo en su garganta.

-Y que te parece si...-Susurró en el mismo tono confidencial – te aseguro que puedo evitar que lastimes a los demás? Te atreverías a visitar entonces mi escuela?

Las orbes doradas del pequeño Lupin brillaron con una luz nunca antes vista, sus padres pudieron jurar entonces, que este era el momento más feliz en la vida de su único hijo.

Sin embargo...esto era cruel, razonó André Lupin para si mismo...Remus era, sin dudas, un ángel...pero no por eso dejaba de ser un hombre lobo... el Ministerio jamás permitiría algo así, sin mencionar que los padres no dejarían que sus hijos corrieran ese riesgo...y por mucho que se odiara por eso, realmente no podía culparlos.

-Pe...pero...el Ministerio... – Protestó el hombre de prolijo bigote castaño, mientras Cassandra miraba atentamente el rostro ilusionado de su hijo - ...además, el antiguo director, el Profesor Dippet nos escribió hace unos años, lamentando no poder recibirlo entre los alumnos de Hogwarts...

-Como bien dices, André, eso fue en tiempos de Dippet...y por el ministerio no se preocupen...son épocas difíciles para ellos...y como les alegrará saber, mi respaldo a su gestión, aunque no gratuito, les es muy útil – Agregó con un guiño pícaro mientras McGonagall lo miraba de reojo un tanto indignada.

-Pero...que hay de los otros padres? – Preguntó dubitativa Cassandra, sus preocupaciones semejantes a las de su marido – No se si ellos permitirían que sus hijos...-Se cortó en seco al ver la expresión atribulada en el rostro de su pequeño vástago.

-No tienen por que saberlo – Declaró Minerva McGonagall, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, después de todo, el que la máxima representación del seguimiento de las normas propusiera quebrarlas era, cuando menos, llamativo. Notando ese pequeño detalle, tubo la decencia de sonrojarse, sin embargo continuo hablando como si nada – Lupin, tu eres una persona normal la mayor parte del tiempo, yo creo que con las...precauciones adecuadas...no habría motivo por el cual no puedas contemplar tu educación mágica.

-U...Usted lo cree? – Preguntó mientras su joven rostro volvía a iluminarse, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus facciones.

-Por supuesto – Concluyó con aire solemne, y aunque no demostró mucho entusiasmo, Remus pudo jurar que vio un brillo especial en sus ojos negros.

-En ese caso, que así sea! – Concluyó Dumbledore, aplaudiendo una vez para luego ponerse de pie y extender su mano derecha al pequeño de cabellos castaños, quien primero dudo un segundo, para luego estrecharla con la suya, mucho mas pequeña y suave.

-Que así sea – Agregaron André y Cassandra Lupin, mientras sus últimos atisbos de duda se desvanecían ante la intensidad de la sonrisa del ser que mas amaban.

Continuará

N/A: Bueno...no dura 3000 palabras como yo creía...pero es de un largo respetable para un primer cap o.O

Técnicamente esta primera parte se extendía hasta el encuentro de the marauders y Lily en la plataforma 9 ¾, pero consideré que era algo con muy poca continuidad...así que lo modifiqué un poco y así salió xD

Como sea, muchas gracias a **gabyKinomoto **( Un capitulo mas y un tanto mas largo...en realidad se lo que es un uke...pero prefiero fingir inocencia XD), **Mari **( buuu...me odias? u.u ... XD espero le guste este cap.), **EneriLupin** (Gracias por tu rev...como lees estoy en epoca de examen, así que no pude leer muy detenidamente tu fic, haces un buen trabajo con las descripciones. pero te recomiendo tener cuidado con tu personaje original, las Mary Sue no son muy queridas...Suerte!. Por cierto, soy _un chico _XD), **Helen Black Potter **( Gracias por tu rev, bueno, Remus va al bosque de Shropshire a transformarse sin correr el riesgo de herir a nadie, igual, en futuros caps lo explicaré ,más en detalle, saludos), **Maiusss **( Hum...gracias XD, love you), **Merodeadora Blacky **(Gracias por el rev, ya vez que no tuviste que esperar...demasiado xD...tus halagos, para tu alegría, y la de todos, el encuentro entre los cachorros se da en el próximo cap XD. Saludos), Anna (Gracias, aquí tienes un nuevo cap), **Tomoe KR Lupin** (Gracias, y nada, sabes cuanto admiro tu trabajo, es un honor que seas mi beta y me ayudes a mejorar como escritor XD. Saludos), **GríM **( Me alegra que te gustase el prologo, y naturalmente, yo extraño a cada uno de mis lectores...por pocos que sean xD) y **Rhea Carlysse** (Bueno, es un honor que una escritora de su trayectoria en este fandom pueda disfrutar de mi humilde trabajo, realmente me siento halagado XD. Saludos, espero su opinión acerca de mi trabajo no cambie...cuando menos no para mal xD)

Pues bien...sin nada mas que acotar, e invitándolos a dejar su opinión acerca de esta pequeña historia.

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


	3. Capítulo segundo

N/A: Hola de nuevo! 

Me alegra verlos de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora, pero como les he comentado antes, me encontraba en periodo de exámenes, pero las demoras han rendido sus frutos (para mi! XD) pues el viernes 16/12/05 me gradúo del colegio secundario o preparatoria o como cuernos le digan en el lugar donde vivan xD

Les dejo este nuevo cap, por cierto, la página ha establecido un nuevo sistema, por el que solo puedo responder los reviews de los usuarios logueados y de aquellos anónimos que me dejen mail, si te interesa que conteste alguna duda y eres anónimo, deja un mail para que te contacte, y si eres user, una respuesta te llegara a tu mail de manera casi inmediata (aunque la verdad es que siempre contesto a los rev luego de haber actualizado XD)

_Disclaimer:_ No recuerdo haberlo mencionado ninguna vez en esta historia, pero ningún personaje me pertenece (exceptuando a Procyon, el si fue idea mía XD) son todos maquinación de la genial J.K. Rowling

Que siga el Show

1 2 3

**Moon Light Sonata **

**Capitulo segundo: Toujours pur**

-Y esa es la situación – Concluyó de manera pragmática mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con elegancia. Sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de la sala de profesores, Albus Dumbledore se sintió complacido consigo mismo ante el dramático silencio en el que había sido capaz de sumir la habitación.

A su alrededor el grupo de catedráticos comenzó a cuchichear con quien tuvieran al lado, la mayoría con tonos excitados, otros un tanto mas escépticos y algunos, definitivamente molestos.

-Esto debe ser una broma! – Bramó bastante enojado un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, sus ojos de un intimidante color azul relucieron con fastidio

-Por supuesto que no es una broma Procyon – Contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa intensa – Pero si te interesa escuchar una, me han contado una muy buena acerca de un treceavo uso de la sangre de dragón.

-Deja eso! – Exclamó bastante aireado, su piel de un color casi grisáceo tomó el aspecto de una remolacha en mal estado – Escúchame bien Dumbledore, no he dedicado mi vida a la lucha contra las artes oscuras para luego andar amaestrando a una criatura semejante! – Concluyó golpeando la mesa de roble con un puño de nudillos huesudos.

-Por favor McClaws! – Exclamó Flitwick con su vos de pito particularmente escandalizada, haciendo lo posible para no caerse de la pila de libros sobre la cual se hallaba sentado – Como cabeza de la casa Ravenclaw, sería un honor recibir al chico, creo que tanto Minerva como Pomona puede afirmar lo mismo, no es así? – Ante lo cual las aludidas respondieron con un firme asentimiento.

-Qué hay de mi? – Dijo Horace Slughorn mientras su bigote de morsa se agitaba inquieto – Yo no tengo ningún problema en aceptar al chico...un hombre lobo entrenado para ser igual que un mago...sin duda me gustaría ver algo así...quien sabe, tal vez grandes cosas le esperen.

- No se cual pueda ser realmente el problema – Retrucó una joven mujer de ojos amarillo intenso, su varita girando distraídamente entre sus dedos – Dumbledore ya nos ha dado muchas garantías...

-Bah! – Concluyó alzando sus hombros con desdén para luego rascar su cabello negro entrecano – es fácil para ti decirlo, no Hooch? Claro, tu solo tienes que verlo un par de veces en primer año y a lo sumo en los partidos de Quidditch, mientras que yo tendré que soportarlo cuando menos hasta el quinto año!

- Ya es suficiente Procyon – Exclamó Dumbledore en tono amable pero cortante, luego tosió, poniéndole fin a la discusión y dijo – Bien, creo que con esto termina esta reunión, tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, y, estoy seguro que ustedes también. Buenas noches a todos. – Y sin decir mas se puso de pie y marchó con paso firme hasta la salida de la sala de Profesores.

El silencio general duro solo unos segundos, el resto de los profesores se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar programas de estudio y planillas de alumnos en sus diferentes maletines y se ponían en marcha rumbo a sus habitaciones y clases en grupos de dos o tres personas.

La excepción a esta regla era Procyon McClaws, quien dio una ultima bocanada a su cigarrillo a medio acabar para luego machacarlo de manera poco ceremoniosa contra un cenicero de bronce muy elegante.

-Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts... – Gruñó de manera incrédula para si mismo mientras juntaba sus papeles con un rápido movimiento de varita, para luego ponerse de pie con pesadez – Y que nos espera para el año que viene, vampiros o algo así? – Resopló hastiado y comenzó a marchar con paso firme rumbo a su despacho.

-CDE-

El expreso de Hogwarts...una enorme serpiente de colores negro y escarlata, cargada de promesas e ilusiones, una criatura que sería la encargada de abrirle a los nuevos alumnos, como él mismo, las puertas a un mundo novedoso, lleno de misterios...

Y él se encontraba solo...

Su padre no había podido venir... dijo algo acerca de mucho trabajo retrasado, pero Remus no había podido evitar escuchar la verdad...

-Flash Back-

-Pero como que no puedes ir André? – Protestó su madre, su voz una octava mas alta que lo usual

-No me lo han autorizado – Respondió con amargura – y por favor baja la voz, Remus tubo una transformación difícil, lo ultimo que queremos es perturbarlo

-Lo siento...-murmuró, un tanto acongojada – Pero...no crees que si intentas de nuevo...tal vez...- Su marido se limitó a resoplar.

-El jefe del Departamento me lo dijo claramente cariño – gruñó sin poder contenerse y golpeó la mesa con un puño -_ Lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejar que un hombre del Ministerio se vea vinculado a algo así...piensa en la imagen que daríamos en una epoca como esta si confraternizamos con uno de su especie..._

Remus pudo jurar, desde la cama de su habitación, en el 2do piso, que su madre emitió un ruidito escandalizado y comenzó a sollozar.

-Fin del Flash Back –

Si bien su padre no había podido quedarse, se sintió consolado cuando empleó algo de su valor de antiguo Gryffindor para violar la prohibición y traerlo hasta la estación a primera hora de la mañana, ayudándolo a acomodar sus cosas e intentar dejarle un galleon, el cual amablemente rechazó, regateando para abajo hasta llegar hasta unos diez sickles

Su madre por otra parte...Ni siquiera tubo esa chance...por orden de Dumbledore, al ser ella muggle y por ende no tener ninguna relación con el mundo mágico, sería parte de su gran coartada:

Todos los meses, él partiría la tarde antes de la luna llena y se refugiaría en "La Casa de los Gritos" una antigua cabaña que se suponía embrujada pero que el mismo Dumbledore se había encargado de analizar, confirmando su naturaleza inofensiva.

Mientras que a los ojos del resto de los alumnos el partiría a su hogar, a visitar a su madre, enferma de una extraña dolencia muggle a la cual los magos eran inmunes y por lo cual no se molestaban en investigar o buscar cura alguna ( _"Gripe Piritaesta" o una tontería por el estilo)._

Por lo cual, y para no invalidar su historia, ella debía conformarse con abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire y bombardearlo con besos antes de que partiese de su hogar.

Apoyó el codo izquierdo en el marco de la ventanilla cerrada y en su palma la mejilla, suspirando un tanto agotado mientras miraba como comenzaban a llegar los primeros alumnos acompañados por sus padres...no podían ser más de las nueve y media...y ya hacía cuando menos tres horas que se encontraba aquí.

Hacía poco menos de dos meses desde que Albus Dumbledore lo había invitado a ser parte de la institución, su apariencia era muestra clara de cuan precipitado fue el suceso, los libros de su baúl se encontraban muy gastados y sin dudas agradecía las habilidades de su madre para la costura, pues sus túnicas de segunda mano estaban tan perfectamente remendadas que pasaban fácilmente por nuevas.

Pero sin dudas sus principales orgullos eran la criatura de la jaula, Mave, una adorable lechuza de delicado plumaje zaino, regalo de su madre y a la cual bautizó en honor a una famosa hechicera aún mas antigua que el mismo Hogwarts.

Y su varita completamente nueva, original de la antigua casa Ollivander regalada por su padre. El mágico instrumento descansaba en su bolsillo derecho. No pudo evitar esconder su mano en la túnica, acariciando con ternura inconsciente la vara de fresno con sus 27 centímetros y núcleo de pluma de fénix.

No podía negar que se sentía ansioso...terriblemente ansioso...en el tiempo tras recibir su carta de ingreso procuró devorar cuanto libro de magia pudiera encontrar, entre ellos, Historia de Hogwarts y todos los que usaría en el año, procurando saberlos de cabo a rabo.

Lo más probable era que las cosas no fuesen fáciles...Vaya que estaba acostumbrado a eso, por ello, no había nada de malo en inclinar solo un poco la balanza a su favor, o no?

Como fuere...ya había analizado todos los posibles factores, ya sabía que horarios seguiría y como los aprovecharía para obtener las mejores notas posibles, para así demostrar que incluso...una criatura oscura como el...tenía la capacidad para convertirse en un mago. Se lo debía a sus padres, y también a si mismo.

Remus Lupin sin duda había ponderado cada mínimo detalle, solo había un factor que no había considerado, y sin duda, sería el factor que cambiaría el resto de su vida como alguna vez la conoció

-CDE-

El tren silbó con fuerza mientras las figuras en el andén 9 ¾ se transformaban en fantasmas que se deslizaban apresuradamente, llevando pesados baúles y acomodando a sus ruidosas mascotas mientras se despedían de los suyos. Bueno...más o menos.

-Y bien? – Exclamó bastante ofuscada – cuantas onzas de púas de puercoespín debes mezclar con cien gramos de raíz de jengibre para obtener el primer compuesto de la poción de rejuvenecimiento?

-...media onza serviría – respondió con un suspiro fastidiado mientras se acomodaba su lustrosa túnica de Hogwarts, honestamente, incluso con Kreacher esto hubiera sido menos fastidioso...- aunque para un efecto más preciso se pueden usar unas cuantas décimas más.

-Y si quisiera acabar con un troll de montaña? –Preguntó con el mismo tono molesto

-Sin duda tu aliento...-Murmuró para si mismo mientras tiraba de su baúl para subirlo por las escaleritas de abordaje, se miró en un espejo del pasillo, su cabello negro se encontraba desagradablemente arreglado con cantidades obscenas de una aceitosa gomina para el pelo, sus ojos de un gris tormentoso lucían un tanto apagados y aburridos.

-Cómo has dicho? – Siseó molesta, agitando su larga cabellera negra.

-Encantamiento de hielo – Contestó rodando sus ojos – ellos no lo soportan, a menos que sean de las clases de región fría, para los cuales se puede usar gran número de maleficios.

-Excelente – Respondió un tanto indiferente mientras arreglaba sus finísimos guantes de seda – Bien, debo irme, la cena de gala de tu padre con el Ministro de la magia es en unas cuantas horas y ese estúpido elfo aún no ha terminado los preparativos.

-Pe...pero- Protestó – el tren no sale sino hasta dentro de media hora...

-Creo, Sirius, que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarte solo – Exclamó con profundo desdén - Escríbeme cuando seas sorteado en Slytherin, me has oído?

-Si...-Respondió algo alicaído, terminando al fin de subir el pesado baúl por la pequeña escalerilla plateada y depositándolo en el piso alfombrado– Adiós Ma...má – concluyó saludando a la nada, suspiró un tanto resignado, realizó una rápida floritura con su varita y su cabello corto y lacio calló libremente sobre su rostro, totalmente libre de la pegajosa sustancia.

Optó, finalmente, por sentarse, apoyando su cabeza en su palma derecha y su brazo en su rodilla, mirando distraídamente el ir y venir de los jóvenes magos y brujas y el como se despedían afectuosamente de sus familias.

Pero no..._"eso es algo demasiado vulgar"_, cuando menos lo era para alguien de la estirpe de los Black.

Si bien Sirius no sabía mucho del mundo...de algo estaba seguro...y es que había algo malo con su familia...desde muy pequeño le fueron enseñadas todas las artes mágicas posibles, por lo cual su padre se indignó sobremanera al saber que no podría adelantarse un par de años en su educación mágica... _"Esto nunca hubiera pasado en la epoca en que tu tatarabuelo fue director...bah¿qué se podía esperar de semejante traidor a la sangre?"_

Sabía también, que esas leyes que prohibían a los niños usar magia no eran mas que tonterías...o cuando menos, y como su madre tan graciosamente lo planteó una vez _"Solo afectan a esa basura hija de los muggles"_ .

También sabía una cosa mas...o cuando menos, eso es lo que le habían enseñado...los muggles, sus hijos, y todo quien se relacionara con ellos, no eran más que basura, gente sucia, corrupta y malvada...pero... – Caviló mientras contemplaba como los jóvenes magos se despedían de sus padres en medio de risas y llantos - viéndolos allí, pudiendo hacer cosas tan humanas como reír o llorar...serían aquellas personas _realmente _malvadas? Tenía que ser así...después de todo, así se lo habían enseñado...por qué habrían de mentirle?

Tal vez... – Razonó no demasiado convencido - cuando quedara sorteado en Slytherin podría entender mejor todo...quien sabe, es posible que sus padres incluso consideraran el quererlo como se debe querer a un hijo...

No...no valía la pena ponerse a pensar en algo así...cuando menos, no ahora.

Tomó nuevamente su varita y murmuró – _baúl locomotor _– y comenzó a buscar un compartimiento, los primeros estaban repletos por alumnos de los cursos superiores y prefectos. A mitad del tren un chico de cabello rubio platinado al que creyó reconocer como Lucius Malfoy le hizo una seña, invitándolo a acercarse.

Prefirió fingir demencia y marchar como si no se hubiera enterado de nada, es posible que el rubio, quien comenzaba su cuarto año en la casa Slytherin, fuera miembro de una familia da sangre pura con muchísima raigambre... pero no por eso dejaba de ser, en la humilde opinión de Sirius, un perfecto idiota.

Mirando aquí y allí, pudo reconocer bastantes caras conocidas, mayormente de niños que pertenecían o poseían el 99,9 de chances de sumarse a las filas de la casa de la serpiente.

Entre ellos reconoció a Dolohov, los hermanos Lestrange, Mulciber e incluso sus propias primas, Narcissa, de cuarto año y Bellatrix, de tercero. Lamentó no encontrar a su prima favorita, Andrómeda, pero era lógico, después de todo, ella había cursado su séptimo año durante el periodo anterior.

Resignado a no encontrar un compartimiento vacío, opto por introducirse en uno ocupado...pero cual?

Definitivamente no viajaría con sus primas, las encontraba demasiado insoportables...y sin duda lo mismo podía aplicarse para Malfoy...juraría que había visto un compartimiento con solo un niño de anteojos y un gordito rubio...en ese momento no sonaban como una mala opción. Así que se decidió por acompañarlos.

Cuando menos así fue, hasta que, por cuestiones del azar, optó por fijar su mirada a su izquierda. Y fue entonces lo vio.

Parecía ser un niño de primer año. Era de estatura baja, él, Sirius, debía sacarle cuando menos una cabeza, tenía cabello castaño claro y piel pálida. Se encontraba semi dormido, apoyado en su palma izquierda.

No recordaba haberlo visto nunca en esas aburridas fiestas que solían brindar sus padres para agasajar a las otras familias de importante tradición, aparentemente se encontraba solo...sería que era...uno de eso sucios hijos de los muggles? No...no podía ser...su aspecto era demasiado frágil, parecía buena persona...los traidores de la sangre eran desagradables y malvados...sin mencionar que eran particularmente feos...

- Haaa...Al diablo con todo – Exclamó con un gesto desdeñoso

Dudó solo unos segundos y finalmente golpeó suavemente la puerta entreabierta con sus nudillos. Quizás no lo supo entonces, pero este encuentro sería el que marcaría el rumbo que tomaría el resto de su vida.

Continuará

N/A: Creo haber prometido un encuentro entre Remus y Sirius,_ per se_, me temo, sin embargo, que este cap. se ha desarrollado más de lo que yo esperaba (cosa que en realidad es buena, por que en teoría debería poder brindarles una historia mas rica) por lo cual la mini historia del tren de Hogwarts se prolongará por otro episodio.

Por cierto, que les ha parecido Procyon? No se si esto de crear personajes se me da del todo bien, sin embargo, espero que hayan podido encontrarlo remotamente interesante.

Su nombre proviene de la estrella del mismo nombre, que es parte de la constelación _Canis Minor. _El apellido McClaws, es derivado de Claws, en inglés, garras...el caso es que elegí ese apellido por que originalmente Procyon sería profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas XD, sin embargo, finalmente termino siendo profesor de DCAO pero como me gustó mucho el apellido...well...fin de la historia XD

En cuanto a la Gripe Piritaesta, bien, nace en base a la pirita, un material muy parecido al oro con el que se solía engañar a los ingenuos, se la llama tambien "el oro de los tontos".

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review, los números que trae este ultimo capitulo me han hecho muy feliz, sin duda son un gran incentivo para seguir trabajando más y más duro, por eso, los invito a dejar sus opiniones y pareceres. Ahora responderé a los reviews de las personas logueadas y anónimos con mail, si no has dejado mail, te lo agradezco muchísimo desde aquí.

Bien...debo irme a estudiar, se supone que para el martes tengo que rendir un final de Contabilidad y no he estudiado casi nada XD

Como fuere, espero nos veamos pronto

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


	4. Capítulo tercero

N/A: Muy buenos días/ tardes/ noches a todos, antes que nada, les deseo unas Felices Fiestas ( más bien atrasadas, pero bien, la intención estuvo allí XD ). Como fuere, he vuelto con un nuevo capi de esta humilde historia.

Estoy alegre conmigo mismo porque, no se si lo habrán notado pero he conseguido tener una continuidad de publicación (casi XD) quincenal, cosa que atribuyo a mis vacaciones y a sus reviews, que tan feliz me hacen.

Mi fiesta de Egresados (al igual que la ceremonia) estuvo genial, me temo que tal vez bebí un poco demasiado pero...Hey, cuantas veces termina uno el secundario? xD

Este Capitulo es, según lo tengo programado, mayormente diálogos, para que se hagan un poco a la idea de cómo voy a llevar los personajes, pero no se dejen engañar a primera vista, particularmente con Lily, este es recién el primer año, todavía les falta mucho por madurar...

Enjoy...if you can, of course XD

Que se enciendan las cámaras, el Show debe continuar XD

1 2 3

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Capitulo tercero: Expreso de Hogwarts**

Asomó su rostro tan solo unos centímetros y volvió a llamar con un golpe de nudillos, sin embargo, sus intentos por atraer la atención del durmiente joven de cabellos castaños resultaron fútiles.

Optó entonces, por entrar silenciosamente, caminando en puntas de pie y con el mayor sigilo posible, el baúl balanceándose de manera estúpida a su espalda. Con mucho cuidado, y movimiento de varita mediante, elevó la pesada carga en los maleteros de la parte superior, procurando que quedase bien sujeta.

Una vez que terminó dio media vuelta y procedió a analizar a su compañero de compartimiento. Lucía agotado y estaba bastante delgado, como si recién hubiese regresado de un viaje particularmente largo. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, signo inequívoco de que se hallaba profundamente dormido.

- Este...Hola? – Preguntó el joven de ojos grises sin obtener mayor respuesta que un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mas bien involuntario

- Oye! – Dijo en tono mas alto – Hey! Despierta! – Pero, como era predecible, no consiguió más que un pequeño bostezo como respuesta.

Y fue entonces que frunció el seño, porque, era cierto que recién se conocían y...bueno, también era verdad que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero nadie, y digo NADIE ignora a Sirius Orion Black!

Alzó entonces su mano y decidió sacudirlo un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que se despertara. Apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho y...

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Con una velocidad abismal tanto el joven de cabello negro como el de cabello castaño, quien se había incorporado con violencia inusitada, habían desenfundaron sus varitas, apuntándose el uno al otro. Sirius apuntaba a la frente, Remus lo hacía a la garganta.

-...Buenos reflejos – Fue todo cuanto dijo Black, arqueando con elegancia una ceja, el otro joven, quien en un principio lo miraba con furia inconsciente pareció entonces entrar en razón, sus encolerizados ojos dorados cambiaron por una expresión dividida entre el nerviosismo y el temor.

- Lo...lo siento – Murmuró bajando la varita, un rubor fruto de la vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas – Estaba soñando y...creo que me dejé llevar

Se miraron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, analizándose, y, tras al menos un minuto, estallaron en carcajadas.

- Sirius Black – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba con el pulgar derecho y guiñaba un ojo. Extendió su mano y preguntó – Y tu eres...?

- Remus...Remus Lupin – Exclamó un tanto cohibido, estrechando la mano.

- Bueno "Remus...Remus Lupin", es un placer conocerte – Concluyó con una risa, y sin que el castaño pudiese siquiera protestar, Sirius ya había tomado asiento y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-CDE-

Ante sus ojos árboles, claros, montañas y valles se desvanecían como un borrón de colores, el expreso de Hogwarts había empezado su marcha hacía ya cuando menos tres horas, y, con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada paisaje que se perdía en el horizonte, la amistad entre Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se fortalecía.

- Déjame ver si entendí bien – Exclamó mientras una rana de chocolate desaparecía dentro de su boca – Así que eres el principal descendiente de la dinastía de los Black?

- Algo así... – Dijo con aire alicaído – ...genial, no?

- Por lo visto no para ti – Pronunció sagaz y pese a que no levantó la voz ni un decibel, sus palabras tuvieron un efecto similar al de un látigo, haciendo que el muchacho de ojos grises saltara en sus asiento – ...tan malo es?

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, si? – Comentó de manera cortante, sus facciones serias por primera ves en el transcurso de la conversación.

- Como quieras – Susurró con una sonrisa indulgente, asumiendo que, si pretendía tener un secreto, debía, cuando menos, respetar los ajenos – Y...de que te gustaría hablar entonces?

- Ni idea – Respondió el de pelo negro, la sonrisa volviendo a dibujarse en su rostro

- Mmm...Tu ya sabes a que casa irás? – Preguntó Remus con algo de curiosidad, por lo que notó, no fue el mejor tópico a elegir, pues las facciones del joven Black volvieron a ponerse tensas.

- Mi familia es tradicionalmente Slytherin – Comentó con los ojos cerrados, rascándose la cabeza en gesto de agotamiento, suspiró desalentado y miró a su interlocutor – Qué hay de ti? Tu familia tiene alguna tradición?

- No lo se... – Contestó con franqueza, rascándose la cabeza en gesto avergonzado – Hasta donde sé, mi padre fue a Gryffindor, así que no puede ser mala opción.

- Y que hay de tu madre? – Cuestionó inquisitivo

- Qué con ella? – Respondió receloso, sus ojos dorados entornándose en un gesto perspicaz

- A qué casa fue? – Preguntó con sencillez – Me has dicho que tu padre no pudo quedarse haciéndote compañía por culpa de su trabajo, pero...que hay de ella?

- Hooo – Exclamó, la tensión desapareciendo de su rostro – Es que no te lo había dicho? Ella es...

BANG!

- Que demo...? – Dijeron al unísono mientras todo el compartimiento se sacudía por un temblor, tanto el vidrio de la puerta como el de la ventanilla se hicieron añicos y mientras se ponían de pie y sacaban sus varitas, el suelo se regaba de grageas Berty Bott de todos los sabores y cromos de magos famosos, mayormente de Albus Dumbledore, Agripa y Ptolomeo.

- Qué se supone que haya sido eso? – Gruñó Remus mientras trataba de calmar los chillidos de Mave, su escandalizada lechuza.

- No tengo idea – Contestó Sirius con cara de estar muy concentrado mientras a la distancia resonaba el estallido de lo que parecían ser pequeñas explosiones – No recuerdo que me contaran algo de temblores o pruebas de iniciación...

BANG!

El segundo gran estruendo parecido a un disparo no los tomó por sorpresa, pero de todas maneras hizo que el vagón temblara, las luces parpadearon por un instante y luego dejaron de funcionar.

- Pero que... – Comenzó Lupin, la consternación clara en sus orbes de color miel

- No tengo idea de que esta pasando aquí – Lo cortó en seco Black, sus ojos grises brillantes con desafío – Pero pienso averiguarlo en este instante.

Remus lo miró a los ojos solo unos segundos, parado allí, con su varita en mano y una expresión decidida en sus aristocráticas facciones. No pudo más que sonreír y asentir.

- Te acompañaré – Dijo en tono decidido, de hecho, demasiado decidido, se cuestionó a si mismo...nunca se había considerado valiente, ni nada remotamente parecido...pero había algo en este chico, en Sirius Black, que sencillamente le inspiraba confianza. No sabía como, pero estaba completamente convencido de que, mientras siguiera a su lado, todo estaría bien.

El muchacho lo miró con seriedad, pero finalmente terminó por asentir, haciendo una seña con su mano, instándolo a seguirlo.

Abrieron con lentitud la chirriante puerta del compartimiento, el pasillo se encontraba desierto, el suelo alfombrado cubierto de polvo, al igual que el ambiente, la mampostería del cielo raso se había desmoronado aquí y allí por el impacto de encantamientos y maleficios.

Se miraron el uno al otro con el seño fruncido y emprendieron camino rumbo a los vagones del fondo, donde los daños parecían ser mayores, según pudieron notar, las puertas a los distintos compartimientos se encontraban bloqueadas desde adentro con encantamientos cerrojo, los vidrios empañados por alguna clase de magia, o por el vaho de aquellos curiosos que no eran lo suficientemente imprudentes como para salir. Sirius procuró gruñirle a un par de ojos que lo miraban desde uno de los brumosos cristales.

No había señal alguna de los prefectos, era probable que siguieran en la junta de comienzos de año en el primer vagón, desde donde les sería probablemente imposible escuchar los incidentes en el tramo final de la gigantesca serpiente escarlata.

Finalmente, en el ante ultimo vagón encontraron una puerta entre abierta, se asomaron cautelosamente, espiando por la pequeña rendija de luz. A simple vista parecía no haber nada allí, volvieron a cruzar miradas y, con un asentimiento, acompañado por un haz de chispas, la puerta se abrió de par en par, sus goznes chirriando con estridencia.

Se prepararon para encontrarse con un monstruo de poderes inimaginables, o cuando menos con una horda de soldados, pero, tamaño fue su asombro cuando su mortal enemigo se transformo en un niño rubio, bajito y regordete quien, en lugar de amenazarlos con violencia aterradora se encontraba de rodillas, lloriqueando por misericordia.

- Por favor perdónenme! – Imploró, sus ojos de un celeste acuoso completamente húmedos por el llanto – No he hecho nada, revisen mi árbol familiar, mas de diez generaciones de sangre pura!

Black y Lupin volvieron a mirarse, sus cejas alzadas entre la incredulidad y el asombro. Fue entonces que Sirius verbalizó sus emociones y pensamientos.

- De que diablos estas hablando? – Sus ojos todavía abiertos por el asombro

- No...no están con Lucius Malfoy? – Exclamó con angustia, su cabello rubio hecho una maraña y su rechoncha cara dividida entre el pánico y la esperanza.

- No – Dijeron en simultaneo, la expresión del rubio indicaba que gracias a esto volvía a vivir.

- Gracias a Merlín! – Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho, suspirando aliviado y volviendo a sentarse en una de las butacas de la habitación – Dios...No sé en que pensaba James enfrentándose a gente así...

BANG!

- Otra vez! – Susurró Remus, enfilando hacia la salida, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, Sirius siguiéndolo a dos pasos de distancia, sin embargo, una mano de dedos regordetes lo tomó del antebrazo

- Yo no iría de ser ustedes – Dijo en un susurro, como si quisiera evitar que alguien lo escuchara decir algo comprometedor – Es muy peligroso allí afuera...

- No has dicho que tu amigo se encuentra allí afuera? – Preguntó Remus con incredulidad, Sirius enfocó su mirada atenta en el turbado rostro del niño de ojos acuosos – Es que no te importa que le pase algo?

- No he dicho eso – Replicó con el rostro colorado – Pero...que podemos hacer nosotros contra magos del tercer año en adelante? Nos darán una paliza!

Sirius y Remus se limitaron a mirarlo con perplejidad.

BANG!

Pettigrew saltó del susto y se acurrucó en uno de los asientos, en una vano intento por ocultar su inmensidad tras los pliegues de una capa de viaje. Black puso sus ojos en blanco, luego suspiró, abriendo el mismo la puerta, saliendo a la búsqueda de la fuente del caos. Lupin saludó a la bola de tela y nervios con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y salió como un bólido tras el rastro de su compañero.

La luz en esta parte del tren titilaba con desgano, y posiblemente se perdería de un momento a otro, a medida de que se aproximaban al último compartimiento del tren los temblores y los gritos se hacían más y más intensos. Sus pasos cautelosos se transformaron en grandes zancadas y debieron tomarse del dosel de una puerta despedazada para detener su marcha.

Las explosiones y los temblores se detuvieron de manera abrupta, lo único que podían escuchar eran voces ahogadas por la puerta del último compartimiento. Avanzaron a hurtadillas el pequeño tramo que los separaba y entonces, espiando por una rendija, lo vieron, aquello que terminaría de marcar su destino.

-CDE-

Pese a que en el camino agreste, abundante en puentes de piedra y pastizales predominaba un sol resplandeciente y no se vislumbraba una sola nube en el cielo, la realidad en el último vagón del expreso de Hogwarts era completamente diferente.

El aire se encontraba turbio, nebuloso y repleto de vapores pestilentes. Tanto las alfombras como las paredes se hallaban profundamente chamuscadas, las brazas aún ardiendo en algunos sectores.

En un rincón se encontraba, en posición fetal, una niña con trenzas de fuego, agitándose en un sollozo silencioso, su túnica cubierta en cenizas, el hombro izquierdo de la misma estaba rasgado y colgaba sin elegancia, dejando ver una porción de la impecable camisa blanca.

Frente a ella, un grupo de alumnos mayores reían con prepotencia, Sirius se mordió el labio al reconocerlos como Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange y sus propias primas Narccisa y Bellatrix Black.

- Ahora...Potter...serías tan amable de ocuparte de tus problemas? – Dijo en un susurró malicioso Lucius, su voz era un tanto arrastrada, sus facciones aristocráticas contorsionadas en un gesto de claro desagrado – El asunto aquí es con la _sangre sucia_, no contigo.

- No la llames así! – Gritó molesto el niño que Remus asumió debía ser Potter, no era mucho más alto que él, su cabello era un verdadero caos de color tinta y sus lentes con monturas ovaladas se encontraban torcidos. Un delgado hilillo de sangre caía por la sien izquierda, cerca de sus ojos color avellana. Su mano izquierda se encontraba cerrada en un sendo puño, la derecha tomaba con fuerza la varita, de la cual volaban agresivamente chispas de colores rojos y dorados.

Fuera de la habitación, los ojos de Sirius tomaban el tamaño de Galleons...no...no podía ser cierto...

- A cada cosa su nombre Potter – Acotó con malicia Bellatrix, apartando con elegancia una mata de sedoso cabello negro - ¿Qué se ha creído después de todo? Andando por los pasillos como si fuera una de nosotros y teniendo el descaro de tropezar conmigo!

- Eso fue un accidente y lo sabes perfectamente! – Gruñó Potter

- Hay que educarla desde pequeña – Agregó la rubia con crueldad, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana menor – Debe aprender cual es su lugar dentro de la cadena alimenticia... – Miró de manera despectiva a la pequeña, sus ojos de un verde impactante todavía derramaban lagrimas – Ahora no hay forma de que nadie se confunda, es bastante claro que es una asquerosa hija de los muggles!

- Ya basta de tonterías...Potter te he dicho que te muevas! – Siseó con violencia Lucius, sus ojos grises llenos de desprecio. El joven de desordenado cabello negro parecía inmutable. Finalmente, Malfoy optó por alzar su varita – Debería darte vergüenza...un hijo de la sangre pura defendiendo a una basura semejante...

_- Expelliarmus!_ – Gritó el chico de anteojos, empujando al rubio cuando menos medio metro, los hermanos Lestrange tomándolo de los hombros para que no cayera – Tu y yo, Malfoy, tenemos ideas muy diferentes acerca de lo que da vergüenza.

- Como te atreves! – Gruñó Rodolphus con un gesto amenazador, mientras Lucius se incorporaba y limpiaba con desdén cualquier atisbo de polvo en su túnica.

- Nada mal para alguien de primer año...- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando su varita – Pero esto se hace así: _Expelliarmus!_

James Potter no pudo hacer nada, más que ser elevado en el aire y expulsado cuando menos un metro, golpeando de manera sonora contra el muro y cayendo de manera nada ceremoniosa junto a la niña, quien había dejado de llorar, pero no de mirarlo horrorizada.

Luchaba por no perder la conciencia, podía escuchar como los Slytherin se acercaban entre carcajadas...debía levantarse y defenderla...debía ayudarla... debía ayudar a Lily...

Fue entonces que la puerta voló sobre sus goznes de bronce oxidado, azotando con fuerza la pared, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black entraron sin vacilar, mientras los Slytherin los analizaban con astucia.

- Ha...eres tu Sirius! – Dijo Lucius de manera apreciativa – Por favor, acompáñanos! Tal vez aprendas una o dos cosas...

- Creo que por hoy he aprendido bastante – Respondió con frialdad

- Sirius... – Siseó la joven de cabello azabache, sus ojos claros centelleando – Nunca te ha dicho tu madre que no levantes la basura que encuentres por allí?

- Que diría la pobre tía Casiopea... – Coreó con malicia Narcissa enfocando su mirada en Remus, quien se encontraba particularmente pálido – si te viera juntándote con algo así? Con nada más ni nada menos que un _mestizo_!

- Mestizo? – Susurró Black, su espeso cabello ensombreciendo su mirada.

- Es que no te has dado cuenta? – Retrucó Rabastan entre carcajadas – Esas túnicas de segunda mano...ese pelo y ese rostro tan estúpido...eres hijo de ese ridículo Lupin, no?

- Si, lo soy – Respondió con vos calma, su rostro no mostraba la menor preocupación. Sirius le miraba de reojo.

- Lo supuse – Dijo Rodolphus con una mueca arrogante – Nuestro Padre dice que ese Lupin es un fracasado, que abandonó su linaje para casarse con una mugrosa muggle, renunció a sus títulos como miembro de una de las familias más antiguas solo para fugarse con ella y mudarse a una pocilga en el campo

Los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas, Remus se limitaba a sonreír, Sirius mantenía una expresión indescifrable. La pelirroja apartó un mechón del cabello azabache de James, sonriéndole con ternura, luego, con algo de dificultad, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse a la izquierda de Black, quien quedó al medio del pequeño contingente de primer año.

- Ya basta...- Susurró finalmente el joven Black, su pelo negro oscureciendo la expresión de su rostro, su vos resultaba imperceptible para los alumnos mayores quienes seguían desternillándose de la risa. Alzó entonces la mirada, sus ojos grises, normalmente risueños, llenos de cólera – DEJEN DE REÍRSE!

Y así lo hicieron. El silencio del compartimiento fue entonces sepulcral, el grupo de Slytherins se limitaba a mirarlos de manera calculadora, Sirius los fulminaba con la mirada, al igual que la chica de ojos esmeralda. Remus se limitó a mirarlos con seriedad, su boca una línea inexpresiva. Un pequeño quejido les indicó que Potter recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia.

- Sirius – Siseó Narcissa con furia contenida – No dejaré que pongas en vergüenza a la familia!

El susodicho solo la miró desafiante

- Piénsalo bien, Sirius – Dijo Lucius con una amabilidad que no resultaba mucho más agradable que sus siseos – Supongo que sabes que se acercan tiempos oscuros...no querrás unirte al bando equivocado...o si?

- No...no quiero unirme a los equivocados – Respondió Sirius con simpleza, tomando con mayor fuerza su varita – Es por eso que estoy con ellos – Agregó señalando a sus acompañantes con un elegante movimiento de su mano.

- Merlín! No puedes hablar enserio! – Graznó Bellatrix – Me estas diciendo que estas cambiando la tradición de nuestra familia por un grupo de sangres sucias, mestizos y amantes de muggles?

-Vaya...lo has entendido! – Acotó el heredero de los Black - Y yo que creí que eras estúpida...

Una risa débil y entrecortada les indicó que James se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad. Caminó pesadamente, ubicándose junto a Lupin y, dedicándole una sonrisa a sus compañeros, sacó nuevamente su varita.

Ya me harté de esto – Exclamó Lucius con el tono más peligroso imaginable colándose en su garganta, tanto el como el resto de las serpientes pusieron sus varitas en posición. Así también lo hicieron los de primer año – _SECTUSEM...!_

- HO POR DIOS! – Gritó una mujer escandalizada en la distancia, un traqueteo metálico la acompañaba – QUIEN HA PODIDO HACER ESTO?

- Demonios...es la bruja de las golosinas – Gruñó Bellatrix bajando su varita

- Larguémonos de aquí – Dijo Lucius resoluto, emprendiendo la marcha con un ondeo de su capa, sus escoltas siguiéndolo de cerca – No olvides mis palabras Black: Algún día _te arrepentirás_ de esto.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, los cuatro dejaron escapar suspiros aliviados. El silencio duró solo unos segundos.

- James Potter – Dijo el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa radiante

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black – Retrucó con su propia sonrisa, luego señaló con un pulgar al muchacho de cabello castaño – Y el _mestizo_ es Remus Lupin – agregó con un guiñó amistoso para dejar claro que solo bromeaba. El aludido sonrió.

-...gracias – Les dijo la pelirroja, sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por la vergüenza – pero no...no debieron haberse metido...

- Tonterías – Desechó Sirius con un movimiento desdeñoso de su mano – No te preocupes por nosotros... – Agregó invitándola a revelar su nombre

- Lily...Lily Evans

- Bien, es un placer conocerlos...- Exclamó James, tanteando los bolsillos de su túnica - Pero debemos irnos ahora mismo...No se ustedes, pero la idea de que me expulsen antes de empezar siquiera mi primer clase no me entusiasma demasiado...

- Ho Dios...nos expulsarán! – Chilló Lily, por su aspecto parecía como si le estuviera por dar una crisis nerviosa

- Nah...no te preocupes – Dijo James con alegría, sacando lo que parecía una capa hecha de plata diluida

- Que diablos es eso? – Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad – No puede ser una...

- Es una capa de invisibilidad – Apuntó Remus con asombro

- Una capa de invisibilidad? – Preguntó Lily desconcertada

- Luego continuamos la charla, rápido, acérquense – Procuró cubrirlos con el manto, desvaneciéndose los cuatro al instante.

Caminaron con algo de lentitud hasta la puerta, para luego corroborar que la bruja de las golosinas había marchado a alertar al maquinista, los prefectos y premios anuales.

Aprovechando ese lapso, corrieron en busca de un lugar seguro, como almas que lleva el diablo.

- Quién sabe...? – Reflexionó Sirius en sus adentros, mientras reían como posesos al correr por los pasillos, hasta encerrarse en el compartimiento de James, donde cierto Peter Pettigrew los miraba cual si fueran fantasmas – Quizás después de todo, su estadía en Hogwarts no sería tan mala...

Continuará

N/A: Otro capítulo que se va...este es, de momento, el más largo de la serie...espero no haya resultado demasiado denso...en lo personal, me he quedado más o menos conforme...sin embargo, es uno de los que más me gusta

Creo que no hay mucho que aclarar...por cierto, espero no les moleste, pero en el futuro usaré los insultos para los hijos de muggles que se emplean en todas las versiones, es decir sangre impura, sangre sucia, etc...no es una cosa pretenciosa de mi parte, es solo para tener variedad y que la lectura resulte (relativamente XD) más agradable.

Bien, los dejo por que estoy por ver las dos nuevas ovas de Hades XD

Los invito a dejar sus opiniones y pareceres en forma de adorable review XD

Mucha suerte, y feliz año para todos ustedes, en un momento contesto sus comentarios (siempre y cuando sean users logueados o me hayan dejado un mail).

Mis mejores deseos en este 2006

Viosil Uab


	5. Capítulo cuarto

N/A: Bien...Antes que nada, saludos a todos. Lamento si me he demorado un poco con este cap, la verdad es que creí que avanzaría más rápido en vacaciones...pero bueno, las tentaciones del ocio son demasiado grandes XD. He salido y bebido más de la cuenta... pero vamos, que todos los escritores tenemos tendencia a ser amigos del viejo Jack Daniels XD 

Como fuere, les dejo otro fragmento de este lamentable conjunto de palabras y verborreas que es mi fic, en esta oportunidad especialmente dedicado a mi estimadísima Tomoe KR Lupin, en honor a su cumpleaños, que fue hace unos días XD. Felicidades a ella :D

Disclaimer ( Debe salir cada tanto xD) : Merlín sabe que nada de esto me pertenece, salvo tal vez McClaws XD, todos son propiedad de la genial, pero aún así malvada, J.K Rowling

El show debe continuar XD

1 2 3

Moonlight Sonata 

**Capítulo cuarto: Sorting Hat**

_- Suere! – _Musitó Remus con aspecto de profunda concentración mientras hacía una precisa floritura con su varita, un pesado tomo titulado _"__El libro reglamentario de hechizos I"_ de Miranda Goshawk se tambaleaba sobre su regazo.

El brazo de la túnica se conectó entonces al hombro y comenzó a unirse, precisas puntadas de origen mágico mediante, el chico regordete miraba con la boca abierta como los pequeños destellos de color verde aguamarina danzaban por la prenda, reparándola con esmero.

- Muchas gracias – Exclamó Lily, quien a su ves apartaba el polvo tanto de su ropa como en la de James – No se como haré para pagarles por todo lo que han hecho...

- Noes nada, solo un último movimiento y...listo! – Sonrió bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica para luego cerrar el libro con un sonoro "_tud"_, dejándolo sobre una pila de revistas de Quidditch en el baúl abierto de James.

- Quedó muy bien – Confirmó Lily con una sonrisa tironeando con suavidad de la prenda, a fin de probar su punto – gracias de nuevo Remus

- Yo también he terminado aquí – Dijo Sirius, mirando con ojo crítico su obra. Había cerrado la herida en la sien de James... no era un trabajo perfecto, pero cuando menos no le quedarían cicatrices.

- Podrías haber tenido un poco más de cuidado... – Protestó James guiñándole un ojo, tomando aires de héroe trágico – Cualquiera diría que alguien como yo merece un poco más de cariño y afecto...

- Aunque, como ven – Añadió Sirius con desparpajo - todo parece indicar que el daño cerebral es irreversible... - Todos, incluido James, rieron.

- Guau! – Exclamó entonces el chico rechoncho, sus ojos celestes abiertos con asombro. Una vez pasado el conflicto con los Slytherins parecía mas confiado – Esos encantamientos fueron geniales! Realmente tienen aptitudes para estas cosas, no?

Remus rió un tanto avergonzado, Sirius se limitó a arquear una ceja, no parecía del todo impresionado, miró entonces su reloj de pulsera.

Permanecieron entonces en un silencio un tanto incomodo, Sirius, Remus y Lily sentados en la butaca derecha. James y Peter en la izquierda. Los separaba el baúl abierto de James, en su interior podían verse unas cuantas túnicas prolijamente dobladas y pilas de revistas de Quidditch e historietas.

- Miren! – Exclamó entonces James con su voz particularmente alta, su nariz pegada a la ventanilla – Nos detenemos!

- Es cierto! – Corroboró Lily quien observaba como desaparecía el ultimo valle del camino y se transformaba en un pueblo de calles empedradas y casitas de madera con aspecto colonial.

Una voz retumbó entonces en el tren.

- Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, les será llevado por separa­do al colegio

Tras cinco minutos, pudieron vislumbrar la estación de Hogsmeade, el Expreso de Hogwarts traqueteó de manera sonora un par de veces y finalmente se detuvo, quebrando con sus escandalosos silbidos el letargo en el andén de suelos empedrados.

Remus podía sentir su corazón latir con nerviosismo, apartó de sus ojos un mechón de pelo con una mano temblorosa y miró a sus compañeros: Lily parecía a punto de desmayarse, el chico gordito (por cierto, debía preguntarle su nombre en algún momento...) temblaba como si le hubieran aplicado la maldición piernas de gelatina, Sirius, por su parte, tenía una mueca de confianza, pero no conseguía engañarlos del todo, Remus pudo notar que se encontraba extremadamente pálido y que tenía los labios muy apretados, como si por la simple acción de abrirlos pudiera perder su alma. James parecía tener la reacción más extraña dentro del grupo, cerró su baúl con un golpe seco, lo aseguró y se dispuso a salir al pasillo, sin dejar de reír de manera casi maniaca en ningún momento.

El resto intercambió miradas inquietas, optando por seguirlo por los pasillos ya repletos de estudiantes que se agolpaban por salir del tren.

No pudieron dejar de notar como un contingente de prefectos y premios anuales corría de aquí para allá, con caras de profundo fastidio. Los gritos de _Fregotego! Reparo! Scourgify! _se repetían una y otra vez de manera clara y notoriamente hastiada.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta ves cómplices, y sin poder evitarlo, tras descender al andén, estallaron en carcajadas.

Sus risas resonaban en la oscuridad que se veía cuarteada solo por el resplandor de la luna gibosa menguante, el vaho de sus alientos se mezclaba con los vapores de la caldera y las emanaciones de las coladeras creando una suerte de mística en el ambiente. Podían sentir el frío de una de las últimas noches estivales acariciando sus pieles, los alumnos de los cursos superiores marchaban con paso ligero a unas carretas que parecían, según dedujo Remus, ser tiradas por arte de magia.

No tubo, sin embargo, demasiado tiempo para distraer su mente con misterios acerca de carruajes arrastrados por fuerzas invisibles, pues todos a su alrededor dieron gritos ahogados de asombro, volteó para ver cual era el motivo de tanto asombro y no pudo evitar imitar el gesto: Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre de aspecto imponente. Debía medir cuando menos lo que dos adultos de alto por cuando menos cinco de ancho, su cabello enmarañado y su poblada barba se confundían con su denso abrigo de piel que parecía estar hecho de topos. Sus ojos negros como escarabajos relucieron ante el brillo del farol que llevaba en su mano derecha

- Primer año! Los de primer año por aquí! – Gritó con vos jovial haciendo que algunos alumnos se estremecieran. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar, sin prestar demasiada atención a si realmente lo seguían.

El grupo de primer año intercambió expresiones nerviosas. James y Sirius fueron los primeros en avanzar, miradas de clara emoción dibujadas en sus rostros. Ante el gesto Remus solo rió y comenzó a avanzar, seguido por Lily y un chico que no había visto antes, bastante pálido y con cabello negro algo sucio. Luego de que ellos avanzaran, el resto del contingente pareció no poner reparos y comenzó a marchar, bastante juntos los unos a los otros.

- Deben marchar con cuidado! – Les advirtió Hagrid con una sonrisa amable luego de que llegasen a lo que parecía ser un sendero coronado por árboles tupidos – No ha quedado ningún rezagado? - Preguntó contándolos mentalmente.

Caminaron por el estrecho camino por al menos otros cinco minutos, algunas de las niñas temblaban e incluso una sollozaba y se tapaba el rostro, una de sus amigas la guiaba del brazo, tratando de evitar que tropezase. El silencio solo se veía interrumpido con alguna expresión malsonante de Hagrid, quien parecía enredarse con las zarzas del camino, evidentemente, demasiado pequeño para alguien de su complexión.

- En un segundo tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts – Exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro, unas cuantas hojas de algo que bien podía ser roble aún enredadas en su problemático cabello castaño oscuro – Justo al doblar esta curva

Mientras el grupo procedió a exclamar un sonoro "hoooooo", Remus estuvo completamente seguro de que nunca antes había visto algo tan maravilloso en toda su vida.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y atalayas.

- No más de cuatro por bote! – Gritó Hagrid algo más serio mientras señalaba una pequeña flota de botes de madera alineados en el agua junto a la orilla.

James hizo una seña y subió a uno de los botecitos, Sirius y Remus subieron sin protestar, por su parte Lily los saludo con una mano y señaló a un grupo de tres chicas que parecían impacientes. Ellos devolvieron el saludo y vieron como el asiento libre era ocupado por el muchacho rubio ( Remus consideraba que realmente _debía_ preguntarle su nombre...pero no era muy buen momento...no con el castillo ante ellos).

- Están todos listos? – Volvió a gritar Hagrid, quien ya había ocupado un bote para el solo – Vamos! ADELANTE! – El hombre gigantesco agitó entonces lo que parecía ser un paraguas rosado.

Fue entonces que la flota comenzó a moverse sola, en perfecta sincronía. Desplazándose con calma por el lago que parecía hecho de cristal, Sirius aventuró una mirada a las aguas y pudo comprobar que resultaba imposible distinguir el fondo.

El castillo parecía hacerse cada vez más grande ante sus ojos, llegó un punto en el que se les ordenó bajar la cabeza mientras se introducían por un mar de hiedra y zarzas espinosas que Hagrid parecía lograr evadir con movimientos de lo que definitivamente era un paraguas rosa. Pasando el camino de enredaderas, se escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco donde se erigía el castillo. Cruzaron entonces un canal subterráneo que parecía atravesar el castillo, para luego detenerse en lo que parecía ser un puerto subterráneo, donde debieron trepar una serie de riscos empinados.

Localizaron finalmente un pasadizo oculto entre las pilas de rocas, desembocando en un terreno de césped prolijamente cuidado a las sombras del castillo.

Subieron entonces por una escalinata hasta dar con una gigantesca puerta de roble.

-Están todos aquí, no? – Preguntó finalmente, obteniendo solamente asentimientos y alguna sonrisa nerviosa.

Hagrid levantó entonces un gigantesco puño y golpeó tres veces la puerta del castillo.

-CDE-

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Los recibió una mujer de porte severa, cabello negro y elegante túnica esmeralda. James abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero consideró más prudente el quedarse callado.

- Los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall – Dijo Hagrid con un gesto de su descomunal mano derecha.

- Muchas gracias Hagrid – Respondió con una gentil inclinación – yo los llevaré desde aquí

Abrió entonces de par en par el portal. Los alumnos tuvieron la gracia de enmudecer, con un gesto, la profesora los invitó a seguir avanzando, por el vestíbulo hecho del más exquisito mármol, la habitación se encontraba iluminada por antorchas. Al final del pasillo había una escalinata que debía llevar a los pisos superiores, a un lado, se encontraba un portón cerrado del cual provenía un bullicio increíble, allí, razonó Remus, debían estar el resto de los estudiantes.

La Profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, los llevó a una pequeña habitación vacía, lindera al gran portal de madera, donde los alumnos se encontraron más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado, o volverían a estar. Los murmullos excitados fueron entonces acallados por el sonido de una garganta aclarándose.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - Dijo la profesora McGona­gall levantando la voz, aunque no fuese realmente necesario, pues todos la escuchaban con avidez - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados en las diferentes casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien­tras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les to­que, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasa­rán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra­venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo­ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien­tras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, sin duda alguna, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po­cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio.

Así que sin más que acotar – agregó luego de acomodarlos en una fila y tras desistir en un vano intento de acomodar la maraña de pelo que James tenía en su cabeza - Síganme

Volvieron entonces al vestíbulo y cruzaron finalmente el portón de madera.

El lugar era sencillamente asombroso. La habitación se hallaba divida en cuatro mesas entre las que se repartía el alumnado, sus rostros iluminados por miles y miles de velas que flotaban por sobre sus cabezas. Los platos, cubiertos y copas parecían estar hechos de oro puro. Al final de la habitación se hallaba una tarima, sobre la cual se erigía una mesa en la cual descansaban los profesores, frente a ella detuvieron su marcha, enfrentando en una fila al resto de los alumnos y dando la espalda a los profesores

Los alumnos los observaban entre susurros. Unas chicas de Hufflepuff miraban con interés a Remus, quien optó por sonrojarse y fijar su atención en el techo. Su boca se abrió entonces de par en par, ante la imagen del cielo estrellado.

- Un lindo efecto, no? – Susurró Sirius a su derecha, también mirando el cielo raso – Según se, Ravenclaw era una fanática de la astronomía, y esta fue una creación suya...

- Me habían contado de esto – Acotó James a su derecha, a todas luces totalmente emocionado – Pero no me esperaba que fuera tan...

Remus no pudo saber tan que era el cielo raso, pues en ese mismo momento la Profesora McGonagall mostraba un sombrero viejo y bastante gastado sobre un taburete de madera, llamando al orden.

La mayoría de los alumnos temblaban por los nervios, a una chica de trenzas castañas incluso le dio un tic en el hombro, todos contemplaron con atención el sombrero.

Se hallaba muy remendado y parecía ser extremadamente antiguo, tenía parches aquí y allí. El silencio duró solo unos segundos, pues el sombrero comenzó a moverse, dejando a la vista una rasgadura ancha como una boca y comenzó a cantar

_Han de estar habidos _

_de información_

_Y se preguntarán_

_quién diablos soy yo?_

_Pues soy el sombrero _

_Seleccionador _

_que comience entonces_

_mi noble canción_

Lily tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, esto era demasiado...podía sentir como el remolino de información se agitaba con intensidad en su cabeza, sus manos temblaban y era perfectamente conciente de que se hallaba mas pálida que la muerte, aventuró una mirada, Remus parecía perfectamente normal, tenía una sonrisa queda y salvo por unas ojeras pronunciadas y por el hecho de encontrarse extremadamente delgado, no parecía haber nada malo en él.

_De Gryffindor serás_

_si posees el valor_

_de Ravenclaw solo, _

_si tienes la razón_

Sirius no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando se omitiera el hecho de que lucía incluso mas pálido que ella y que había comenzado a murmurar algo que bien podría ser _" no me importa lo que ella piense"_ . Normalmente abría ponderado esas palabras con mayor atención, pero estando como estaba, temblando de pies a cabeza, no las consideró demasiado relevantes.

_Si piensas de forma audaz, _

_Slytherin será tu hogar_

_si solo sabes trabajar_

_Hufflepuff te acogerá_

Por su parte James, resultaba, por lejos, la persona más rara que hubiera encontrado ese día. Pareciera que siempre se estuviera riendo, expectante de todo cuanto los esperaba, ahora mismo se encontraba moviendo sus dedos de manera casi frenética, parecía no notar que sus lentes patinaban por el puente y estaban a medio camino de caer al piso. Suspiró de manera agotada y se enfocó finalmente en el sombrero.

_Así concluye esta_

_mi bella canción_

_Pues que comience entonces _

_la Selección!_

El Gran Comedor rompió entonces en aplausos, el sombrero realizó una reverencia...o cuando menos, lo más parecido a una reverencia que pueda llegar a realizar un sombrero y volvió a permanecer inmóvil.

El murmullo volvió a silenciarse cuando la Profesora McGonagall se adelantó, desplegando un extenso rollo de pergamino.

- Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sen­tarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen – dijo – Alwin, Anneth!

La chica del tic nervioso avanzó con los ojos muy abiertos, sus pasos rígidos. Tomó el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete, el sombrero se movía, aparentemente le murmuraba cosas al oído, luego de unos momentos gritó:

RAVENCLAW!

- Asquiew, Sara!

SLYTHERIN!

- Barclay, Sebastian!

HUFFLEPUFF!

- Beckard, Mary!

RAVENCLAW!

- Black, Sirius!

Mientras Sirius avanzaba con paso firme, no pudo dejar de notar como el Gran Salón se llenaba de murmullos de "Otro Black" y "Allí va un Slytherin". Se paró junto al sombrero, lo tomó con manos rígidas, se sentó y lo puso en su cabeza.

_- Mmm...otro Black_ – Susurró la voz – _Pasan los siglos y no se cansan de venir, no es así? Supongo que tienes perfectamente claro a que casa deseas ir, no? _

_- _No a Slytherin – Gruñó Sirius – No quiero saber nada de ese lugar

_- En verdad?_ – Preguntó el sombrero con interés – _Pero en ti reside la audacia, tienes potencial y una mente inteligente, no hay duda de que allí lograrías la grandeza, estas seguro?_

- No me importa- Gruñó mientras apretaba los bordes del taburete con sus manos, sus nudillos completamente blancos – No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos...

_- Se necesita mucho valor para tomar esta decisión joven Black... te deseo buena suerte en..._

GRYFFINDOR!

El joven de cabello color tinta se sacó entonces el sombrero y entre los vibrantes aplausos de la mesa Gryffindor y las miradas escépticas de los Slytherin se apresuró a tomar asiento en la segunda mesa de la izquierda. Una sonrisa encantada en su rostro mientras estrechaba manos con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Aventuró una mirada a la mesa de Profesores, el obeso Profesor Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin, le dirigía una mirada incrédula, el Director Dumbledore lo miró solo por un segundo, pero estuvo seguro de que le guiñó un ojo.

Tomó asiento y escuchó pasar unos cuantos nombres más, Burby, Carwin, Castle, Clowes, Dolohov, Emerson...

- Evans, Lilian! – Dijo entonces la Profesora McGonagall, mientras Lily tomaba asiento, su rostro pálido como el de un fantasma...un fantasma particularmente pecoso. Como fuere, el contraste entre su piel blanca y su cabello de un rojo espectacular resultaba fascinante.

_- Hay mucho talento en esta cabeza, y aunque lo dudes, también mucho valor, no te sientas intimidada pequeña, después de todo eres una..._

GRYFFINDOR

-CDE-

Tanto James como Remus sonrieron mientras veían como la pequeña pelirroja avanzaba a la mesa de los leones, sus mejillas, orejas, cuello e incluso sus pecas se habían tornado de un color carmín mientras era recibida por una mansalva de aplausos y saludos afectuosos.

Tal vez el flujo del tiempo se había descompuesto de alguna extraña manera, pues Remus pudo jurar que había pasado una eternidad antes de que la Profesora McGonagall llegara a la letra L. Solamente fueron siete minutos.

- Lovegood, Aristóbulus! – Dijo la profesora, acomodando sus gafas de montura cuadrada

Aristóbulus Lovegood era, según pudo notar Remus, la persona más excéntrica que había visto en su vida: Llevaba un collar hecho de lo que parecían ser corchos y huesos de pollo. Traía consigo un muy intenso olor a ajo, sus gafas eran casi dos veces más grandes que unas convencionales y le otorgaban, en conjunto con sus ojerosos ojos celestes, un aspecto de completo chiflado.

Avanzó desde el extremo izquierdo de la fila, pasando junto a James, quien parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse en su cara, y de Remus, quien le sonrió con simpatía. Cruzó con ellos un gesto desafiante, como esperando escuchar alguna burla de su parte...lo cual fue contraproducente, pues la mayoría del comedor, e incluso algunos profesores, reían con poco o nada de disimulo. Finalmente los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall tosieron en simultaneo, invocando un silencio inmediato. Lovegood se sentó con el sombrero sobre su cabeza y esperó. Tras al menos un minuto el sombrero gritó:

RAVENCLAW!

El anuncio se recibió con aplausos muy entusiastas, pocos de ellos provenientes de la mesa del águila.

- Lupin, Remus! – Dijo, finalmente, la mujer de porte severa

En su corta, corta vida, Remus jamás había sido tan conciente de cuan fascinantes eran sus pies...no es que no le llamaran la atención las decenas de miradas curiosas que se enfocaban en su diminuta persona, ni que toda la mesa de profesores lo mirara expectante, o que Dumbledore lo mirase de manera casual con sus enigmáticos ojos azules, o como escuchó con claridad un grito de "Tu puedes Remus! Wooo!" que no dudó en atribuir a Sirius...es que...en un momento como este, mientras tomaba el sombrero con manos temblorosas y lo colocaba sobre su cabeza...técnicamente casi sobre sus hombros...sencillamente no había algo más fascinante que sus pies.

_- Por las barbas de Merlín!_ – Susurró el sombrero en un gesto tanto escandalizado como emocionado – _Te garantizo que tras casi mil años en el negocio, nunca había visto a alguien como tu por aquí _– Remus no estuvo seguro de si eso fue un cumplido, así que optó por no hacer comentario alguno – _Pero sin duda, ubicarte en una casa será un reto interesante, y yo AMO los retos_ – Comentó el sombrero con una risa bastante cálida para lo que es un rejunte de trapos remendados.

- Yo...- Articuló Lupin con grandilocuencia

_- Ho, no te preocupes!_ – Exclamó el sombrero bastante más relajado, Remus pudo jurar que de haber tenido una mano el sombrero la abría agitado en un gesto conciliador – _Así que...veamos que tenemos aquí...Ho...HO!...inteligencia...audacia...mucho valor...voluntad, ansias de mejorar...joven Lupin, déjame decirte que eres fascinante en más de una forma..._

- Ho...gracias...supongo...

_- Vamos! Tienes potencial...pero tenemos que trabajar un poco con esa autoestima...o la completa falta de ella, para el caso...pero te dejaré ir ahora, o todos empezarán a decir que nos hemos enamorado, no crees?_– Rió con una sonora carcajada que por un momento pareció dividirse en cuatro – _Solo para que los sepas, al final no me quedan dudas...tal vez tu cabeza no lo note aún, pero tu alma lo grita a los cuatro vientos. Sin dudas serás un excelente..._

GRYFFINDOR!

Tomó el sombrero en sus temblorosas manos y lo apartó de su cabeza, depositándolo en el taburete. Miró primero a Dumbledore, quien le sonrió sin reparo alguno, luego a McGonagall quien le dirigió una mirada muy cálida y finalmente a la mesa Gryffindor que, al juzgar por el alboroto, parecía feliz de recibirlo.

Caminó a paso ligero hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a Sirius quien procedió a palmearlo con fuerza en la espalda y desacomodarle el pelo de manera ferviente.

- Te dije que podrías – Exclamó Black, una sonrisa en sus labios mientras el joven de cabello castaño terminaba de estrechar manos.

- Creí que me moriría de nervios – Confesó Remus en murmullos mientras la ceremonia de selección retomaba su curso – Pero creo que mi papá estará complacido de saber que quedé en su casa – Concluyó con una vaga sonrisa.

- No creo poder decir lo mismo de mis padres... – Acotó Sirius con una mueca desdeñosa, mientras, en la distancia, Mahogany, Mary Ann se convertía en una nueva alumna de la casa Hufflepuff – Bah...al diablo con ellos...

Remus amago poner una mano en su hombro, en gesto conciliador, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

- Pettigrew, Peter! – Dijo la Profesora McGonagall

- Ho...así que el gordito tiene nombre? – Susurró maliciosamente Sirius mientras el chico de cabello rubio y ojos acuosos avanzaba hasta el taburete – No crees que parece una especie de flan hecho con carne y telas?

- No seas malo...- Lo reprendió Remus quien hacía un esfuerzo considerable por no reír – O Merlín y la mala suerte te castigarán...

El chico de pelo negro solo respondió con un resoplido y una pequeña carcajada.

GRYFFINDOR!

- Lo ves? – Respondió Remus con una mueca de sabelotodo. Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco pero río de buena gana.

Peter corrió entonces hasta llegar a ellos, con la gracia y delicadeza que solo puede alcanzar un elefante en una cristalería, para sentarse frente al chico de pelo negro.

- Hola! – Los saludó Peter entusiasta mientras estrechaba algunas manos – Es bueno verlos de nuevo!

- Es verdad – Aprobó Remus con una sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza arqueada en un gesto perruno – No lo crees así, Sirius?

Sirius se limitó a arquear una ceja, su rostro con gesto de claro aburrimiento. Remus se limitó a patearlo con el mayor disimulo del mundo por debajo de la mesa, nunca dejando de sonreírle a Pettigrew.

- HAAG! Maravilloso! – Siseó con dientes apretados mientras fulminaba a un Lupin de aspecto inocente quien, a los ojos de cualquier otro, se limitaba a mirar como Pestternomie, Samantha era recibida con honores en la casa Slytherin.

-CDE-

No podía faltar demasiado, razonó Peter mientras buscaba los resto de alguna rana de chocolate entre los pliegues de su túnica, seguramente el próximo sería el turno de...

- Potter, James!

El chico de alborotado cabello azabache avanzó y tomó el sombrero en sus manos con una seguridad tal que, francamente, resultaba preocupante. Peter supuso que de cierta forma eso era genial... después de todo, quien no querría tener la seguridad, que poseía James Potter? O la suficiente confianza en si mismo como para luchar por lo que deseaba y consideraba justo?

James era, a todas luces, una persona genial, y tenía el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse con la gente de los cursos superiores y vivir para contarlo. Por su parte, estaba convencido de que no poseía suficiente poder mágico para llenar un caldero... Sirius y Remus parecían tener potencial... todo indicaba que le había tocado ser parte de el mejor de los grupos.

Y se sintió complacido consigo mismo por ello.

No fue sorpresa para ninguno de los tres jóvenes sentados en la mesa cuando el sombrero gritó casi de inmediato "GRYFFINDOR"

James caminó entonces rumbo a la mesa, para sentarse junto a él, Peter, portando una de las sonrisas mas grandes, y tal vez, desquiciadas de toda la historia.

Tanto Remus como Sirius lo saludaron con el mayor entusiasmo, mientras el mismo felicitaba a su nuevo compañero, Pettigrew estuvo seguro de que, en esta oportunidad, no fue necesario que nadie patease a nadie por debajo de la mesa.

- Me asombra lo rápido que te seleccionó – Murmuró Remus al chico de anteojos

- Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que desde los cinco años soñaba con llegar aquí – Comentó con avidez, señalando la mesa gryffindor con un floreo de su mano – deja de ser algo del todo asombroso... – concluyó rascando su cabeza algo avergonzado.

- Merlín...yo a esa edad aún mojaba la cama – Acotó Peter con un dejo de vergüenza

El grupo estalló en sonoras carcajadas, incluso el muchacho regordete reía, aunque se notaba en su rostro que se sentía bastante abochornado. Fue una suerte, supuso James, que un segundo antes Severus Snape se convirtiera en alumno de la casa Slytherin, de lo contrario, semejante escándalo en un ceremonia de este calibre solo podía terminar en su primer detención...y...bueno...quería, cuando menos, dejar pasar un día antes de eso.

Como fuere, luego de que Severus Snape, quien según Remus pudo notar, tenía una nariz desproporcionadamente grande ( _"del tamaño de Yorkshire"_ – Según Sirius) se sentara en la mesa de las serpientes, la Profesora enrolló el pergamino y se retiró del comedor, llevándose consigo el taburete y el sombrero.

Regresó un minuto después y enfiló a la mesa de los profesores, sentándose a la derecha del director, el Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

El mismo se puso de pie unos segundos después, sonriéndoles de manera bonachona y declaró:

"A comer!"

Y, por arte de magia, las mesas se vieron repletas con la mayor variedad de alimentos que la mayoría hubiera visto en su vida. Peter parecía estar por morir de felicidad.

- No lo había notado...-Acotó Remus con dignidad – Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre! – Y para corroborar su versión, su estomago optó por rugir de manera poco elegante, haciéndolo enrojecer profusamente.

- También yo – Dijo Sirius entre carcajadas mientras se servía cantidades casi obscenas de puré de papa y roast beef – Por Dios! Esto es el paraíso! – Exclamó tras probar un poco del puré.

- Oigan...y "gue pahó co guiguy?" – Preguntó James, su boca llena de una masa desagradable que en sus mejores épocas podría haber sido reconocida como puré de zanahorias y carne guisada con arvejas.

- Qué dijo? – Preguntó Remus desconcertado, tanto por la masa de aspecto desagradable como por la "habilidad" de James para poder expresarse incluso con ella taponándole la garganta.

- Creo que dijo que tiene sífilis – Respondió Black poniendo una cara de tal inocencia que podría obligar a los ángeles de menor rango a revolcarse de la envidia.

Remus resopló para contener la risa. James fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada...aunque posiblemente no consiguiera el efecto deseado, pues tenía una poco de puré de zanahoria en la mejilla.

- Qué es sífilis? – Preguntó Peter con verdadera inocencia – Te pondrás bien, no James?

- No tengo sífilis! – Gruñó molesto mientras Sirius reía a carcajadas y Remus tapaba su boca con una mano, sus ojos dorados brillando por la risa contenida, finalmente logró contenerse y se acerco un poco a Peter, estirándose un poco por sobre la mesa.

- Es una enfermedad que surge cuando... – Comenzó en tono claro para concluír en susurros que solo podían ser oídos por el chico de pelo rubio

- Haaa...Ew! – Exclamó horrorizado, mientras se apartaba sutilmente de James, sus mejillas pasando del blanco amarillento del papiro a un color verde enfermizo...lo cual no le impidió reducir la población mundial de muslos de pollo en unos cuantos dígitos.

- Que NO tengo sífilis! – Gritó el chico de anteojos poniéndose muy colorado mientras el resto volvía a reír – Pregunté que pasó con Lily. Dónde esta ella?

- Hooo! – Dijo Sirius manteniendo su expresión inocente – Esta por allá – Respondió señalando a la pelirroja en cuestión, sentada junto al resto de las chicas Gryffindor de primer año. Lily parecía estar mas tranquila, hablaba animadamente con una chica que James creyó reconocer como Jeanne Castle.

Realmente, la pelirroja parecía mucho mas segura de si misma...o cuando menos eso parecían indicar las caras de sus compañeras de curso, quienes se desternillaban en risitas tontas por algún ingenioso comentario suyo.

James no pudo dejar de notar como, inconscientemente, la joven apartaba un denso mechón de sedoso cabello de fuego, acomodándolo tras su oreja derecha, donde reposaría solo unos segundos, para volver a caer como una cortina sobre sus ojos de deslumbrante color esmeralda.

En el intento por acomodarlo nuevamente volteó por un momento y pudo notar que era observada. Cruzaron miradas, y una pequeña sonrisa, luego de eso, Lily se dio vuelta y siguió charlando con sus amigas y, por algún extraño motivo, James Potter se sintió mucho más ligero.

- James! Ho James! – Exclamó Sirius con voz cantarina, agitando una mano de arriba a abajo frente al mencionado – Estás con nosotros? – Preguntó ligeramente preocupado

- Si! – Respondió tal vez demasiado rápido – de maravilla!

- Seguro? – Preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja – Estas muy colorado...

- N...No es nada! – Exclamó agitando las manos como si fueran molinos – Es que recordé que soy...alérgico!...si, alérgico a las...arvejas!

- Merlín...existe tal cosa? – Preguntó Peter azorado mientras trataba de decidirse entre la inmensa cantidad de postres y golosinas varias que se conjuraron ante sus ojos minutos antes.

- Aparentemente – Acotó Sirius mientras devoraba su helado de chocolate almendrado y cereza a grandes lametazos.

- No necesitarías entonces ir a la enfermería? – Preguntó Remus preocupado, lo cual no impedía que acabara sin compasión con una enorme porción de soufflé de chocolate con crema – Si eres alérgico y ya las comiste...

- No te preocupes – Dijo James dando un aire de héroe trágico – Lo peor que me podría pasar sería estar afiebrado...y los efectos no duran mucho, es más, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias – Exclamó cerrando el caso con una velocidad impresionante, solo equiparable a la velocidad con la que su porción de pastel de ruibarbo procedía a extinguirse.

Finalmente, tras unas cuantas risas y miles de unidades de azúcar consumidas, los postres desaparecieron, dejando los platos y cubiertos tan impecables como siempre.

El silencio se hizo absoluto, y, aunque en un primer momento Remus no pudo descifrar el porque, tras unos segundos pudo notar que en la mesa de profesores, el Profesor Dumbledore se había puesto de pie.

- Bienvenidos! – Dijo abriendo sus brazos, como si intentara dar un abrazo colectivo, sus ojos de un azul hechizante brillando con alegría - ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!

Ya que hemos comido y bebido de manera tan soberbia, espero me permitan, unas cuantas palabras:

Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bos­ques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. – James y Sirius gruñeron, un tanto decepcionados. Remus rió de manera un tanto queda -

El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuer­de que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. – James y Sirius gruñeron, aún más decepcionados. Remus se limitó a palmear a Sirius, tratando de transmitirle su sentidas condolencias.

Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch, recuerden que los de primer año no tienen autorizado participar en los equipos... – James y Sirius gruñeron, definitivamente decepcionados, Remus procedió a rascarse la nuca con un poco de vergüenza ajena - pero esperamos que apoyen de manera entusiasta a los representantes de sus casas.

Finalmente...Les deseo un muy buen año, espero que todos ustedes puedan llegar al próximo mes de julio pudiendo afirmar que sus cabezas están siquiera un poco más llenas, así que sin más que acotar, los invito a retirarse a sus salas comunes – Concluyó alzando su copa e invitándolos a hacer lo mismo.

Mientras lo hacía, Remus pudo jurar que la vista del director se hallaba fija no solo en él, sino en todo su grupo de amigos. Ojos dorados encontraron solo por un segundo a las orbes azules, resplandeciendo en un infinito _gracias_.

- Por Hogwarts! – Exclamaron todos al unísono, las estrellas aún reluciendo en el techo encantado.

Continuara

N/A: Otro capítulo que se va...por cierto, para los que no se sientan amigos del inglés "Sorting Hat" es el nombre original del Sombrero Seleccionador, por cierto, no me demanden por su canción, mis contactos cooperadores saben que estube horas tratando de sacar algo medio decente XD

Por cierto, sigo batiendo records personales, este cap tiene poco más de seis mil palabras o.O

Hem...realmente no me siento como para agregar notas adicionales, me temo que las vacaciones me han producidos desordenes de sueño, y, como las estrellas de rock, me encuentro en una etapa de decadencia XDDD

Bien, antes de irme me gustaría saludar nuevamente a Tomoe por su cumpleaños (E instándola a actualizar cuanto antes) e invitándolos a ustedes, simpáticos lectores, a visitar los fics de Shespider y Zaratustra, dos autoras que, me temo, no reciben el crédito que su genialidad amerita. Mis mejores deseos a ellas. ( Y no, no son ni mis amigas y tampoco les hago el favor, es solo que considero que escritoras de su calibre deberían ser tenidas más en cuenta).

Como sea, debo ir a bañarme... Así que muy buena suerte y nos veremos en la próxima actualización, probablemente en la primer semana o mediados de la segunda semana de Febrero.

Mucha suerte, los que pueden, disfruten de sus vacaciones, que yo lo estoy haciendo en grande xD

Saluda Atentamente

Viosil Uab


	6. Capítulo quinto

N/A: Hola a todos, antes que nada, mil disculpas por esta demora que, para que negarlo, fue extremadamente grande. Los motivos? Un poco de esto y aquello, Estuve enfermo por poco menos de una semana, lo que no me dejo escribir (o para el caso, hacer nada XD ) por al menos una semana. Luego tuvimos una ola de calor infernal, me gustaría verlos intentar escribir algo así xD (es criminal, aún así hay gente que puede hacerlo xD). Y en este ultimo tiempo tuve bloqueo de escritor n.ñU

Como fuere, dejo de aburrirles, ojalá puedan llegar a disfrutar este nuevo capítulo, que va dedicado a Mari y Blind Target, que me regañan ahora mismo por no haber subido esto todavía XD

Muchos Saludos, lo próximo que se supone debería publicar sería un nuevo capítulo de Propiedad Privada (Nunca más trabajaré en dos series en simultaneo xD)

El show debe continuar XD

1 2 3

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Capítulo quinto: Procyon McClaws**

_Podía sentir las hojas resecas bajo sus pies, como una gigantesca alfombra de amarillos, naranjas y marrones que se extendía por todo el claro, y hasta las linderas del bosque._

_Mami le había pedido que no se alejara mucho, los abuelos vendrían a celebrar el cumpleaños de Papi y la cena estaría lista en poco más de quince minutos...pero realmente no era su culpa, no mientras el porche fuese un lugar tan aburrido y el bosque lo llamase con sus misteriosos sonidos nocturnos...solo sería una pequeña aventura, y, mientras aún pudiese ver el brillo de las luces de la cocina, no habría problemas._

_Corrió solo un poco más, lanzándose sobre un gran montículo de hojas, sonriéndole abiertamente a la noche otoñal y a la luna, que brillaba distante entre un coro de estrellas resplandecientes._

_Levantando solo un poco la cabeza, pudo comprobar que aún podía ver su casa, el cálido fulgor amarillento de la hoguera resaltando ante el oscuro y frío aire nocturno, conforme con esto, volvió a reposar su cabeza de manera un tanto perezosa sobre la almohada de hojarasca._

_Si se lo preguntaran en ese preciso momento, Remus John Lupin podría afirmar, sin temor alguno a equivocarse, que era el niño más feliz en toda Gran Bretaña, Papá parecía extremadamente feliz, y no dejaba de hablar sobre su nuevo asenso o de lo brillante que su pequeño era a cualquiera que mostrara un átomo de buena voluntad para escucharlo, privilegio usualmente reservado a mamá._

_Y no solo era eso, sino que dentro de solo cuatro meses cumpliría cinco años! ("No tres, ni cuatro...cinco!" – Le decía siempre a su abuela sacando pecho con orgullo). Lo que significaba que Papá le dejaría montar junto a él en su escoba...no era algo tan bueno como poder volar solo...pero sin duda alguna era un buen comienzo._

_La vida perfecta..._

_Fue entonces que la escucho, correteando entre las hojas, castaño, diminuto y de pequeños ojos negros: Una liebre de aspecto inocente, que se detuvo para mirarlo, ladeando un tanto su cabeza de piel afelpada, sus orbes brillando como negras canicas ante la luz de la luna._

_Moviendo sus bigotes y su pequeña nariz en un ritmo acompasado, casi hipnótico, pareciendo invitarlo a jugar_

_Diligente como lo era, Remus se puso lentamente de pie, poniendo especial cuidado en limpiar cualquier rastro de hojas secas, disponiéndose a caminar, de manera sigilosa, procurando no asustar a la delicada criatura que parecía mirarlo de manera amistosa, reduciendo finalmente la distancia a poco menos de un palmo de distancia, descansó el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas, extendiendo una mano lenta, tentativamente, acariciando con suavidad el pelaje detrás de las orejas, las orbes negras cerrándose complacidas._

_Tomó, con cuidado infinito, a la liebre entre sus brazos, acariciando su lomo, sin poder dejar de notar que una de las patas traseras parecía herida..."posiblemente mamá sabría curarla" – razonó. Papá le había contado que ella solía ser una excelente enfermera._

_Intento ponerse de pie, pero en ese mismo momento algo en las cercanías del bosque paralizó por completo a la indefensa criatura, la cual alzaba sus orejas con una rigidez fría, expectante, bastó el crujido de una rama en la distancia para que el animal corriese a refugiarse entre los arbustos._

_Corrió en un vano intento por encontrarla, inconsciente de cuan lejos estaba del calor de la cabaña, inconsciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido...inconsciente de aquellos ojos amarillos que lo observaban con codicia predadora...solo era conciente del vaho que salía de sus labios partidos y del frío que entumecía sus pies y sus manos sin guantes, pero no importaba, debía encontrar a la pequeña, estaba herida, si se iba solo era posible que no sobreviviese...Debía encontrarla!_

_Se hallaba en cuatro patas, agitando el arbusto en un nuevo, pero poco fructífero, intento por encontrar la liebre, completamente ajeno a los ojos amarillos, aquellas orbes de crisoberilo que se acercaban con sigilo, produciendo un sonido silbante, parecido a un olfateo que se veía opacado por el movimiento de los arbustos._

_No estaba lejos...solo uno, tal vez dos metros, acechando donde nacían los primeros árboles del bosque, la luz de la cabaña una mota resplandeciente en la distancia, como una estrella caída en la tierra._

_Fue entonces que el lobo lo atacó_

_Derribándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, pero aún así, con extremo cuidado, regodeándose con la expresión de pánico en sus ojos color miel, cien libras de muerte aprisionándolo contra la hierba reseca, respirando juntos el mismo aliento, inocencia mezclada con un aliento hediondo, putrefacto y dientes amarillentos que resplandecían bajo la luna llena._

_Las orbes de miel cruzándose solo por un segundo con ojos de un amarillo casi perfecto, hipnótico._

_Luego de ese instante, de ese fatídico segundo...solo dolor_

_Fin Flash Back_

Se levantó de manera abrupta, su rostro pálido cubierto en sudor frío, jadeaba sin aliento, sus ojos miel llenos de terror, abiertos de manera desorbitada.

No era poco común que soñase con aquella noche...pero no por eso se hacía algo fácil de llevar...trató de respirar hondo, calmar su respiración extremadamente agitada, se frotó un poco los ojos, tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba...todavía era muy temprano...no podían ser más de las seis.

Luego de unos segundos, y tras ver los doseles de su cama recordó todo: El banquete, los pasillos, las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar, la sala común y su dormitorio circular.

Corrió con cuidado la cortina de terciopelo, en una delicadeza que resultaba fútil ante los sonoros ronquidos de una de las camas que, si recordaba bien, pertenecía a Peter.

La habitación era sencilla, acogedora pero espaciosa a la vez, cuatro camas de dosel exactamente iguales que se encontraban enfrentadas en grupos de dos, en un extremo se encontraba la puerta, vieja pero lustrosa, en un elegante color roble, tomándola como referencia la cama más cercana a la entrada, desde el extremo izquierdo, pertenecía a Sirius, quien parecía dormitar en silencio, con sus cortinas abiertas, la segunda cama de la izquierda le pertenecía a él, Remus, quien se ponía de pie, estirándose con la gracia de un felino y tomaba rumbo al baño particular, que se hallaba en el extremo opuesto a la entrada.

La cama más cercana al baño, desde la derecha, era la de James, quien se agitaba entre sueños, estirando la mano para alcanzar algo y riendo con vos queda, la cama junto a la del chico de anteojos era la de Peter, quien también tenía sus cortinas cerradas...a Remus no le habría asombrado ver que el genero aterciopelado se moviese como consecuencia de la fuerza de los ronquidos...definitivamente tendrían que buscar una solución para eso...

Podía sentir pequeñas descargas mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban el piso de piedra helada, que, tras cruzar la puerta del baño, se veía reemplazado por elegantes cerámicos de un agradable color celeste oscuro, de aspecto marmolado.

Se detuvo frente al lavamanos, abriendo de manera ausente el flujo del agua fría, extendió sus manos, atrapando entre sus dedos una cantidad aceptable del sagrado liquido para, tras inclinarse un poco, llevarlo a su cara sin mayor ceremonia.

Su rostro, pudo comprobar tras mirarse en el espejo, se hallaba tremendamente pálido, se sentía un poco mareado... lo hacía sentir un poco mejor el poder atribuir su malestar a las cantidades obscenas de comida que había engullido la noche anterior.

Tras mirar su reflejo con fijeza por al menos cinco minutos, suspiró de manera resignada y caminó hasta llegar a la única ducha del cuarto, abriendo sin mucho entusiasmo el flujo del agua caliente, que caía desde la lustrosa regadera de un color acero reluciente.

- No tiene caso volver a dormir – Razonó abatido mientras miraba su viejo reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 6:09am

-CDE-

A todos llamó la atención la velocidad con la que azotó la tormenta, las velas del gran comedor tuvieron que ser encendidas para hacer frente a la oscuridad del cielo encantado, que solo se veía cortada por los relámpagos que se dibujaban como látigos de luz en esa inmensidad de nubarrones púrpura.

Los truenos resonaban con voracidad, provocando espasmos entre algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes, los estudiantes de los cursos superiores, más acostumbrados a los dudosos encantos del clima británico, desayunaban con normalidad, charlando de temas varios, como bien podían serlo pociones o las crecientes chances que tenía el Pluddemer United de ganar un nuevo título de la Liga. ( _"Digan lo que digan, Appleb Arrows se quedará con el campeonato"_ – Protestaban algunos de manera ferviente)

Por su parte, Sirius Black se limitaba a jugar de manera ausente con su plato de cereal, miró a su derecha, donde James parecía haber dejado la mejor parte de si en el dormitorio, recostado sobre sus brazos y a medio camino de volver a dormirse, el puente de sus lentes casi en la punta de su nariz.

Frente a James, el pequeño pero rollizo Peter untaba cantidades generosas de manteca y mermelada de arandanos sobre una rebanada de pan fresco de proporciones importantes, para luego devorarlo con avidez.

Por último, junto a Peter se encontraba Remus quien se encontraba algo pálido y lucía tan atribulado como él mismo se sentía.

Y es que, tras la euforia del primer momento, cuando supo que no sería parte de Slytherin, realmente no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado...No era ningún tonto, sabía que, en presencia de tantas antiguas familias de sangre pura, la noticia de que él, el actual heredero de la muy noble y antigua casa de los Black había negado su destino transformándose en miembro de la casa Gryffindor se habría esparcido con rapidez abismal.

Lo más probable es que sus padres ya lo supieran...la sonrisa satisfecha que pudo ver en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy le permitía estar seguro de ello.

Cualquier expectativa o pequeña esperanza de que su familia hubiera sencillamente olvidado su existencia se desvaneció segundos después, cuando las lechuzas ingresaron al recinto como una nube de plumas empapadas, arrancando nuevos gritos de asombro de los inocentes del primer año.

No pudo evitar palidecer un poco al ver como Tenebrus, el imponente búho real de la familia Black, se posó con elegancia sobre sus hojuelas de maíz, una carta de color rojo escarlata firmemente agarrada en su pico.

James se incorporó, un poco más despabilado, también lo hizo Remus.

- Sirius...no es eso una...- Comenzó James con su voz ronca por el desuso

- Una vociferadora...si – Lo cortó con un hilo de voz, mientras que, con una mano temblorosa, tomaba el sobre del pico de Tenebrus, quien al haber completado su misión desplegó sus alas y partió sin mirar atrás.

- Deberías abrirla...-Sugirió Peter tras tragar una gran cantidad de pan con mermelada – Recuerdo la vez que rompí la urna funeraria de mi abuela...mi papá me mandó una desde su trabajo y no la quise abrir...no fue algo agradable...

- Es probable que Peter tenga razón – Opinó Remus con el ceño fruncido, mientras la carta en las manos del chico de pelo negro comenzaba a escupir humo por las esquinas

A estas alturas Sirius ya había tomado el color de la leche agria, miro a sus compañeros en busca de algo de apoyo moral, Remus y James lo miraban y asintieron una vez, Peter se ocupaba de reducir la población mundial de tostadas con mermelada de arandano.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, rasgó la carta.

_¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?_ – Exclamó la voz mágicamente ampliada de la Señora Black, haciendo temblar la cristalería y llamando la atención de todos los presentes que, entre risas, buscaban al dueño de la carta vociferadora. Sirius agachó su cabeza, los ojos ocultos tras mechones de cabello color tinta.

_JAMÁS IMAGINÉ HUMILLACIÓN SEMEJANTE!_

_TU! VERGÜENZA DE MI CARNE!_

_¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A DESHONRAR A NUESTRA FAMILIA?_

_ESCUCHAME BIEN SIRIUS, NUNCA, OYEME BIEN, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ_

Y sin decir más, el pergamino se prendió fuego, viéndose reducido a un montón de cenizas.

El silencio entre el alumnado era sepulcral, todos los ojos se hallaban posados en él. Peter se había quedado con la boca abierta, la mermelada de su tostada, que se hallaba a mitad de camino rumbo a su boca, goteaba sobre la mesa. Remus miraba inexpresivo el montó de cenizas, sus labios fruncidos con indignación. James se limitó a palmearle con suavidad el hombro.

- Bien...-Exclamó con la voz un poco más alta que lo infinitamente necesario, sus tormentosos ojos grises todavía ocultos con aristocrática elegancia – Bien...

- Sirius... – Susurró Remus posando sus ojos dorados en el joven Black, la expresión en sus orbes divididas entre la empatía y la compasión.

- Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó James con gesto preocupado

- Perfectamente! – Exclamó usando el mismo tono de peligrosa, inestable euforia.

Había alzado su rostro, en él se dibujaba una sonrisa plástica, sin dudas bastante creíble para la mayoría del alumnado, pero un tanto irreal a los ojos de gente como James o Remus, siempre atentos a los pequeños detalles.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la primer clase – Dijo con voz animada en exceso, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por ignorar el nudo en su garganta – Odiaría tener que ganarme el rencor de alguien más en menos de una hora - Rió de su propio comentario de manera fría, mecánica, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila con dedos temblorosos, sus ojos grises extremadamente brillantes

- Si...tienes razón – Concedió Remus con voz muy suave, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie, James y Peter lo imitaron, el último con una tostada a medio comer en su boca.

Si fue coincidencia o no, jamás lo sabrían, pero tras su salida del Gran Comedor, el bullicio normalmente producido por los cubiertos y las múltiples conversaciones regresó a la normalidad.

-CDE-

Para cuando Sirius regresó a un estado de, relativa, normalidad, ya habían tenido dos horas completas de su primer clase: Historia de la Magia, que era, según les habían contado, la única impartida por un fantasma.

El Profesor Bins ya era un hombre muy viejo el día que se durmió frente a la chimenea y tras levantarse para regresar a clases dejó atrás su cuerpo, independientemente de eso, su vida, si es que se la podía llamar así, no había sufrido mayores tribulaciones.

Podía pasarse toda su clase leyendo sus extensas notas y anotaciones, en un tono lento, sistemático, confundiendo fechas y algún que otro nombre aquí y allí.

Si el haber muerto dormido era el karma del Profesor Bins, realmente nadie podía saberlo, como fuese, parecía estar condenado por su peculiar don: La capacidad de sumir a una clase de vivaces jovencitos en una masa durmiente y atontada con tan solo cinco minutos de exposición a su soporífera verborrea.

Solo parecía haber dos personas inmunes al hechizante don del espectro, Lily Evans y Remus Lupin tomaban notas de manera ferviente, sus acalorados deseos de conocimiento resultando como una bocanada de aire fresco en ese cuarto donde la haraganería y la pereza se pavoneaban a sus anchas.

Por su parte, James Potter, quien en esta oportunidad era compañero de banco del muchacho de cabellos castaños, roncaba sin mayor disimulo, algo que el resto del curso podría haber encontrado cómico, de no hallarse en condiciones tan penosamente similares.

En el pupitre inmediatamente posterior, Peter miraba a un punto en la distancia, asentía de vez en cuando, sus ojos vidriosos, ausentes. Sirius mantenía enfocados sus estoicos ojos grises en la hoja de inmaculado pergamino nuevo, la pluma cargada con tinta apoyada en el comienzo de la página, donde el pequeño punto color azabache ganaba tamaño con cada minuto que se iba, suspiró con aire derrotado, perfectamente conciente de que tendría que pedir prestados los apuntes de Remus.

Por lo cual prefirió aprovechar la media hora que quedaba para realizar algo productivo: Caricaturas de una bruja de brillante pelo negro rodeada de centenares de bombas de olor.

-CDE-

- No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó James con cara de alucinado mientras caminaba con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de curso, el horario de clases enrollado en su mano izquierda.

- Qué sucede? – Preguntó Peter de manera curiosa mientras hacía buena cuenta de una de las varitas de regaliz que su mamá le había mandado con el correo matutino

- No puedo creer que el sea nuestro profesor! – Continuó hablando un poco para si mismo, la excitación cada vez más notoria en sus angulosas facciones

-James...- Lo llamó en vano Remus, el muchacho de anteojos demasiado ido en sus propias ideas

- Esto es genial! Genial! – Gritó alegre y alzando un puño en el aire de manera triunfal, un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff apuró el paso en dirección contraria, definitivamente preocupadas por la salud mental de "ese loco Gryffindor con el animal muerto en la cabeza"

- Ya deja de hacerte el misterioso – Bufó Sirius dándole un zape en la nuca y arrebatando de sus manos el horario – Qué tiene de emocionante tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – Preguntó arqueando con elegancia una ceja mientras que por, su parte, el muchacho de ojos avellana se frotaba de manera exagerada el lugar del golpe

- Cómo que " qué tiene de emocionante"? – Preguntó James con la estupefacción dibujada en el rostro – No has visto quien es el Profesor que imparte la asignatura?

- Profesor Procyon McClaws – Leyó Sirius, haciendo una mueca extraña, como si intentase recordar de donde le sonaba ese nombre – Acaso no es él...

- El famoso cazador de bestias peligrosas, si – Respondió Remus antes de que pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta, su rostro un tanto pálido, a diferencia de James, no parecía del todo entusiasmado.

- Ho si! – Exclamó Peter con aires de entendido – Es bastante conocido, no?

- Cómo que "Ho si"? – Protestó James indignado – El tipo es un héroe, ha peleado contra banshees, vampiros, gigantes e incluso hombres lobo!

- Asombroso – Dijo Sirius mientras se detenían ante la puerta del salón, haciendo fila detrás de un grupo de animados Ravenclaw con los que compartían clase, en contraste con ellos, Remus lucía un tanto abatido.

- Eso cuando menos – Opinó James gesticulando de manera ferviente con sus manos – Sabías que el solo pudo acabar con un clan de vampiros en Yorkshire?

Si Sirius sabía o no acerca de la dichosa masacre de vampiros en Yorkshire, James no pudo confirmarlo, pues en ese mismo instante la puerta del salón se abrió, un hombre alto de penetrantes ojos azules movió con cortesía su mano, invitándolos a pasar.

Su cabello negro era muy espeso, formaba una melena que se veía coronada por insipientes canas. La piel de su rostro tenía un poco saludable aspecto grisáceo, que posiblemente indicaba escaso contacto con la luz solar.

- Para hacer honor a la verdad – Exclamó con voz potente mientras los alumnos tomaban sus lugares y el mismo se sentaba en su escritorio – Era una pequeña familia de tres vampiros de rango medio, El Profeta, me temo, tiende a exagerar las cosas...

Si el Clan de vampiros estuvo compuesto por tres o por cien integrantes, a nadie parecía importarle demasiado, después de todo, la mayoría de ellos había crecido oyendo de sus aventuras y los que no, le miraban con creciente respeto. James estaba sentado casi en el borde de su silla, mientras que Remus miraba un punto cerca del hombro del catedrático.

- Bien...- Comenzó el hombre con la misma voz intensa una vez que se sentó el último de sus estudiantes, Remus tubo la paranoica sensación de que los ojos azul marino se enfocaban en él más que en cualquier otro alumno – Como la mayoría de ustedes sabrá, mi nombre es Procyon McClaws, antiguamente cazador y exterminador de _bestias peligrosas_ – El muchacho de pelo castaño prefirió atribuir el énfasis de la declaración a un esfuerzo del Profesor para que los alumnos de las filas traseras pudiesen escuchar a la perfección.

En mi vida no solo he visto, sino que también me he enfrentado a seres que representan la mayoría de nuestros miedos más primarios. Experimenté en carne propia su sed de caos, destrucción y muerte. Y aún así estoy aquí, intacto como me ven – Exclamó con un tono bastante resignado, los ojos dorados se cruzaron nuevamente con el par de profundos zafiros, ambos envueltos en expresiones indescifrables.

Mientras me encuentre con ustedes – Prosiguió en su soliloquio- mi misión será ayudarlos a desentrañar sus más profundos e intensos miedos, buscaremos la respuesta a cada una de sus dudas, transformándolas en certezas, les brindaré los conocimientos para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Con algo de suerte, cuando sean tan viejos como yo, se darán cuenta de que su preparación mágica será, tarde o temprano, el factor determinante entre la vida y la muerte, den su mejor esfuerzo, y los recompensaré con la llave que los hará dueños de su destino.

La clase en pleno se encontraba inmersa en un silencio reverencial, quebrado solo por los leves murmullos de ansiedad, Sirius y James intercambiaron caras de completa excitación, Remus se limitó a morderse el labio.

- Naturalmente, todos ustedes deben ser completos neófitos en la disciplina de los encantamientos defensivos, de hecho, en este mismo momento dudo que la mitad de ustedes sea capaz de transfigurar un fosforo en una aguja...Supongo que será mejor que le demos algo de tiempo a los Profesores McGonagall y Flitwick para que cultiven un poco esas cabezas suyas...- Concluyó con displicencia – Así que, de momento, quiero que tomen sus libros de texto y me preparen una redacción acerca de las diferencias que existen entre los encantamientos, las transfiguraciones, los maleficios y las maldiciones, quien no me lo entregue para el final de la clase se hará acreedor de la primer detención del año – acotó con sequedad – trabajarán de manera individual, y en silencio.

James y Sirius lo miraban con la boca abierta, indignados. Posiblemente, si no hubiesen estado tan shockeados, se hubieran hecho acreedores de su primer detención incluso antes del final de esa clase.

-CDE-

Todo cuanto se escuchaba en el aula era el sonido de las plumas rasgando el pergamino, y del voltear de las páginas de los libros de texto, para verificar algún dato.

No podían quedar más de quince minutos para que sonara el timbre del almuerzo, la mayoría del curso se encontraba bastante desorientado, confundiendo nombres, modalidades y fines de los diferentes tipos de invocaciones, cayendo en algo que Sirius no tardo en bautizar "el síndrome de Bins"

Para cuando quedaban solo cinco minutos, solamente Remus, Sirius, James, Lily y Aristóbulus Lovegood habían terminado sus ensayos por completo, Peter, por su parte, daba pataditas nerviosas y estiraba el cuello con poco o nada de disimulo tratando de dar un vistazo al trabajo del chico de ojos miel, una mirada suplicante en sus regordetas facciones. Remus se limitó a rodar los ojos y tras hacer uso infinito de su paciencia, trató de acomodar un poco su trabajo para facilitar la misión del rubio regordete.

RING!

Sonó finalmente el timbre, el Profesor McClaws se había vuelto a sentar, colocándose unos lentes de lectura con marcos dorados y firmando unos cuantos registros, mientras los alumnos acomodaban sus cosas sin pararse de sus asientos.

- Lupin! – Llamó sin levantar la mirada, su tono sereno, neutral

- Si Profesor? – Preguntó con cortesía

- Se un buen chico y junta los trabajos – El aludido asintió y comenzó con su labor, cuando finalmente le entregó los pergaminos y volvió a tomar asiento, McClaws agregó – Ho, y por cierto, ya que tanto disfruta de mostrar y compartir su trabajo con el Señor Pettigrew, él se quedará con su calificación y usted lo hará con la de él.

- Pero señor...– Protestó Remus...no era justo, había trabajado mucho para detallar cada uno de los puntos de su trabajo, incluso había incluido algunas citas de renombradas eminencias como Miranda Goshawk para poder avalar cada una de sus posiciones y teorías acerca del tema.

- No se preocupe – Lo cortó con frialdad, una mueca de regocijo dibujada en su rostro – Estoy seguro de que su trabajo es tan sorprendente que, con una vulgar copia sin duda le alcanzará cuando menos para un "Supera las Expectativas"

- Aunque claro – Agregó sarcástico mientras daba una ojeada al pobre trabajo que Peter había llegado a redactar – Incluso yo tiendo a equivocarme...

'No era justo! Sencillamente no era justo!' – Pensaba Remus lleno de indignación, sin embargo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y asentir...no sabía cuan influyente podía ser su licantropía en el juicio de McClaws...pero lo mejor sería no ponerle a prueba. No supo si sentirse agradecido o aterrado, cuando otras personas se tomaron esa molestia por el.

- Eso no es justo! – Vociferó Sirius, sus ojos grises brillando desafiantes, se había puesto de pie aunque el profesor no había dado la orden, la clase se llenó de murmullos.

- Tiene razón! – Corroboró James, poniéndose también de pie – Remus trabajó mucho en ese informe!

- Silencio! Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! –Rugió el Profesor con la mandíbula rígida, para luego agregar con un susurro envenenado que no resultaba mucho más agradable – Potter, Black, Lupin, acérquense a mi escritorio, el resto puede retirarse.

El alumnado se puso de pie, marchando raudo al comedor, Peter les lanzó una ultima mirada avergonzada antes de salir corriendo con el mayor impulso que le podían dar sus cortas y regordetas piernas.

Los tres jóvenes Gryffindor se hallaban de pie, enfrentando el escritorio, James se colocó a la derecha de Lupin, Black lo hizo a su izquierda, en sus adentros Remus encontró casi irrisoria la escena, los dos muchachos de cabello tinta daban aires de ser sus guarda espaldas.

- Ahora... – Dijo con un tono suave, apoyando los codos en los brazos de su vieja silla de madera, su mejilla reposando en su puño izquierdo con gesto aburrido – los felicito, sin duda, una actitud muy gryffindor de su parte...unidos en las buenas y en las malas, no es así?

Los tres jóvenes se limitaron a mirarlo en silencio. Como el Profesor comprobó que no tenían nada que acotar, prosiguió.

- Ya que tanto disfrutan de hacer alardes de espíritu solidario, ustedes tres se encargarán de ayudar a Hagrid y Madame Hooch, realizando el mantenimiento de todas las escobas de entrenamiento. La próxima vez que se atrevan a cuestionar mis decisiones, haré que se arrepientan de levantarse de sus camas, han entendido? – Preguntó en un tono que no admitía replicas.

El muchacho de ojos grises se disponía a protestar, el de cabello castaño procuró silenciarlo con un sutil pisotón, ganándose a cambio una mirada de enojo y un suspiro resignado.

- Excelente, en ese caso, Black, Potter, los invito a retirarse- Dijo en tono calmo, se había acercado al escritorio y entrelazado sus dedos, sus codos apoyados en la mesa de roble – Necesito intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el Señor Lupin

Los aludidos lo miraron de manera reticente, echando discretos vistazos de reojo al joven de cabello castaño, quien tenía sus orbes doradas posadas en un punto indefinido del escritorio de roble, llenas de una expresión extraña...algo dividido entre el miedo y la resignación.

- Por favor...- Les pidió Remus con la voz muy suave luego de notar que sus amigos le miraban con ceños fruncidos, sin demostrar deseo alguno de moverse de donde estaban – No quiero que se metan en más problemas por mi culpa...

- No es así! – Protestó Sirius indignado – Esto no es tu culpa!

- Por favor...- Volvió a pedir en el mismo tono bajo, casi suplicante, sus ojos aún fijos en un punto incierto

- De acuerdo – Concluyó James asintiendo, el ceño fruncido, hizo una señal a Sirius, quien se mostraba reluctante, y caminaron a paso firme hasta la salida – Te esperaremos afuera Remus – Agregó sin voltear para luego cerrar la puerta con un pequeño "click".

Una vez solos, Procyon McClaws sacó su varita, Remus se encogió un poco asustado, llevando su mano a su túnica, en busca de su propia defensa.

- Tranquilo muchacho! – Dijo con tono calmo, conciliador, luego hizo una pequeña floritura con su muñeca, haciendo aparecer de la nada una rígida silla de madera – Por favor, siéntate.

El jovencito de cabello castaño no sentía el más mínimo deseo de sentarse, pero, sin deseo alguno de acarrearse más problemas, optó por obedecer. Los intensos ojos azules estaban fijos en él, midiéndolo, calculándolo, analizando cada reacción.

- Te seré sincero Lupin – Dijo con firmeza - no me entusiasma en lo más mínimo la idea de impartirle clases a alguien de tu...naturaleza...

- Lo...lo entiendo perfectamente... – Respondió con algo dificultad, ignorando el nudo en su garganta, o la humedad creciente en sus ojos – pero le prometo que trabajará más duro... daré todo mi esfuerzo para que me considere digno de aprender.

- No pretendo engañarte niño – Retrucó con arrolladora sinceridad, no daba aspecto de sentirse demasiado conmovido por el aspecto aterrado pero decidido de su pupilo – En circunstancias diferentes lo más probable es que ya te hubiese clavado una arpón de plata en el corazón.

Un escalofrío circuló por su cuerpo...es decir, sabía que en el mundo exterior, la gente...como él...no tenía buena fama, eran seres temidos, en su mayoría, perseguidos y exterminados. Era conciente de que había mucha gente en el mundo que odiaba todo cuanto él era, estando en su casa, rodeado de ese pequeño universo que eran sus padres y su gran biblioteca, era mucho más fácil ignorarlo.

Pero ya no podía hacer eso, no ante esta persona que le profesaba, sin tapujo alguno, un desprecio y un rencor tan grandes...esos fantasmas, criaturas sin rostro que le acosaban, que lo atormentaban en pesadillas en las que su secreto se hacía publico finalmente tenían un rostro, y también un nombre: Procyon McClaws

Se esforzó por escuchar sus palabras, aunque su mente se hubiese llenado de una neblina blanca, absorbente y gélida, que se transmitía a todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, llenando su pecho de un dolor intenso.

-...aún así, el Profesor Dumbledore te tiene en su más alta estima – Dijo, una mueca de rencor dibujándose en sus pétreas facciones, apoyó sus palmas en el escritorio, incorporándose, acercando su enorme melena negra entrecana hasta dejarla a solo un palmo de distancia del pálido rostro del joven Lupin, agregó entonces con un siseo peligroso, parecido a la advertencia de una serpiente de cascabel – Escúchame bien, _pequeña bestia_, dame una excusa, y te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de terminar con tu patética existencia. Ahora lárgate de mi presencia.

-CDE-

No supo como fue que consiguió ponerse de pie, pero caminaba hasta la puerta de salida, había algo que lo aterraba, la realización de que todos sus miedos, todas sus preocupaciones eran, de hecho, una realidad y no simple atribulaciones de su mente.

La simple idea de que le temiesen, de que lo odiasen...lo hacía sentirse sucio, repulsivo...como una criatura que sencillamente no merecía la indulgencia nadie, mucho menos la de alguien como Albus Dumbledore...no pudo evitar ponderar la idea de ser alcanzado por ese arpón de plata...después de todo, el único hombre lobo que es bueno, es aquel que esta muerto...así razonaban todos...lamentablemente él no era la excepción

Tomó el picaporte con dedos temblorosos, la puerta se le antojó increíblemente pesada...hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan débil, bajo de defensas...era una suerte que el día de hoy ya no hubiese más clases...el lunes era el día más liviano de la semana.

Era posible que se viera tan mal como se sentía, por que James y Sirius, quienes lo esperaban apoyados en el muro, lo miraron con caras de profunda preocupación.

- Te encuentras bien Rem? – Preguntó con suavidad Sirius, incorporándose por completo, sus ojos grises mirándolo de manera intensa.

- Luces fatal compañero...- Acotó James con los labios fruncidos – Que te dijo _ese_? – La idea de que el chico de anteojos hubiese cambiado de manera tan radical su concepto acerca del Profesor McClaws obligo al joven licántropo a sonreír.

Bueno...- Razonó en sus adentros – teniendo en cuenta que así era como se sentía, no le parecía algo del todo sorprendente. Por algún extraño motivo, ver a estas dos personas que parecían tan preocupadas por el tras conocerlo por poco más de un día lo llenaba de un dolor más intenso.

No tanto por las palabras de McClaws...sino por la realización de lo que ellas implicaban, lo obligaban a imaginar un escenario terrible: Si sentía este dolor en su pecho, por las palabras de un perfecto extraño...como sentiría en su alma el rechazo, el desprecio de sus..._amigos_?

Trató de ignorar ese pensamiento, arrinconarlo y sellarlo en los recovecos más oscuros de su atribulada mente...era un pensamiento apocalíptico, masoquista y que posiblemente jamás se cumpliría...debía mostrarse sereno, relajarse...sería inútil hacer que se preocuparan...eso solo los pondría en alerta...no debía permitir que supieran..._no podía perderlos_

Así que, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad y, tras tomar aire numerosas veces, sonrió, de una manera floja, su rostro aún bastante paliducho, un tanto lejos de lograr el efecto deseado, los pelinegros le miraron un tanto inseguros.

- Me siento bien – Respondió con lo que debía de ser un tono optimista. Acomodó un poco su mochila y, viendo que los chicos ya tenían las suyas, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al comedor – Solo me dijo que esperaba que me comportase mejor...nada que un poco de ese suflé de chocolate no pueda curar... – James asintió con una sonrisa

Sirius no acotó nada al respecto, pero no pudo dejar de notar que aquella sonrisa no era mucho más sincera que la que él tenía durante el desayuno.

Continuará

N/A: Hooo, otro capi que se va xD

Por cierto, el crisoberilo (mencionado como metáfora de los ojos del lobo) es una piedra preciosa que va desde el amarillo intenso hasta a algunas gamas de los verdes.

Espero les haya gustado, ante cualquier comentario siéntanse libres ( y también, por que no, obligados xD) a dejar sus opiniones en forma de adorable review...ellos me hacen feliz XD

Muchos saludos cordiales

Se despide atentamente

Viosil Uab


	7. Capítulo sexto

N/A: Hola a todos!

Supongo que notarán que no estoy tardando TANTO entre actualización y actualización ( tengan en cuenta que alterno el trabajo de Moonlight y el de Propiedad xD ) con lo que las salidas, técnicamente, siguen siendo quincenales.

Este próximo lunes comienza mi vida universitaria, no se como vaya a afectar eso mis tiempos de publicación, pero entiendo que no habría mayor diferencia...a lo sumo mayores retrasos en tiempos de exámenes, pero eso no sería novedad XD.

Muchos saludos a los reviewers anónimos, tan dulces ellos/ as XD también a la gente que me tiene este fic entre sus alertas (8) y entre sus favoritos (13) aunque casi ninguno deje reviews (si, fue una indirecta...la sutileza nunca ha sido lo mío xD) se aprecia muchísimo ese gesto :)

Bien, dejo de entretenerles XD, como saben, el Show debe continuar

1 2 3

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Capítulo sexto: Aquel estúpido de pelo grasiento**

La mañana del día jueves se mostraba casi paralela a la que se había dado durante el primer día de clases, el sol brillaba de manera agradable, como posiblemente no lo volviese a hacer hasta que llegase el lejano mes de marzo.

Como ya era costumbre patente, las charlas se veían centradas en los últimos partidos de Quidditch, o en lo dura que había sido la Profesora McGonagall al mandarles a escribir un informe de un pergamino de largo sobre los principios de la transfiguración en su primer clase.

Muchos parecían preocupados por el dichoso informe, por su parte, Lily sonreía satisfecha mientras untaba un poco de mermelada de naranja sobre su tostada, pues había aprovechado la tarde libre que tuvieron tras Transformaciones, asegurándose de terminar el trabajo de cabo a rabo.

Sorbió un poco de su té (_-Procurando no hacer ruido, la educación ante todo_ – Solía recordarle su madre de tanto en tanto ) y le dio una pequeña mordida al pan, se sentía mas confiada, desenvuelta.

Lo cierto es que, en una primera instancia, imaginaba que, siendo una hija de _muggles_ (todavía no se acostumbraba a esa palabra) le costaría un poco adaptarse y ponerse a corriente con todo este asunto de los movimientos de varitas, el estudio de las estrellas y el preparado de dificilísimas pociones...pero lo cierto era que no parecía haber mucha diferencia entre sus poderes y los del resto, incluso la Profesora McGonagall la había felicitado por conseguir transformar su fósforo en una aguja perfecta, mientras que había regañado a Peter Pettigrew (de sangre pura) por habérselas ingeniado para transfigurar su fósforo en un pavo real.

Aunque fuese conciente de que, por mucho que se esforzase, la gente como Lucius Malfoy siempre la miraría como algo que se les ha pegado al zapato, no podía evitar esa necesidad de demostrarles que se equivocaban. De poder darle al mundo pruebas concretas del porqué había ganado el derecho a ser parte de este prestigioso colegio.

Decidió respirar hondo y tratar de despejar su mente...o lo más probable sería que terminara obsesionándose con todo el asunto, dio un vistazo al resto de la mesa y sonrió un tanto reconfortada.

Por fortuna, sus compañeras de habitación eran en extremo agradables, a ninguna parecía importarle en lo más mínimo sus orígenes, es más, en tan corto tiempo, ella, que siempre había sido rehuida por sus compañeros de clase por ser _la rara _( apodo otorgado por Petunia, su _"adorable"_ hermana mayor) , se veía riendo de tonterías, haciendo chistes e incluso siendo el centro de atención.

Había hecho muy buenas migas con todas, pero sentía mayor empatía con Alice Dowell, una chica bajita y de mejillas llenas, sonrosadas; Tenía el cabello, de un tono rubio ceniza, a la altura de los hombros. Y, si bien era extremadamente tímida, sus brillantes ojos aguamarina resultaban sumamente expresivos.

- Este...Lily...- La llamo la rubia en cuestión con una voz muy suave, frágil, sus mejillas tomando un poco más de color. La pelirroja dedujo, con razón, que el sentirse observada no ayudaba mucho a la ya retraída jovencita – Deberíamos ir a pociones...las clases empiezan en menos de cinco minutos...

-Tienes razón – aprobó con una sonrisa mientras el resto tomaba sus mochilas y emprendía camino rumbo a las aulas, el sonido de bancos arrastrándose y alegres charlas reverberando por los pasillos de mármol.

En la puerta del gran comedor las jóvenes gryffindor se encontraron con sus compañeros de curso, que parecían inmersos en una apasionada charla sobre Quidditch...realmente iba a costarle todo este asunto de la adaptación...era cierto que ya le habían explicado, a grandes rasgos, de que iba "El mejor juego del mundo mágico": Sabía que había siete jugadores por equipo, cuatro balones y que, el equipo que atrapase la snitch dorada conseguía ciento cincuenta puntos, por lo cual, en la mayoría de los casos, se adjudicaba la victoria.

Y aunque entendía de que iba el asunto...realmente no le parecía del todo interesante... significaría eso que había algo malo con ella?...lo haría eso un poco menos bruja y aún más muggle?

La atribulación debió haberse hecho evidente en sus facciones, pues Remus, quien parecía ser mucho más perceptivo que el resto de los chicos, le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, alentadora. Junto a ella, Alice se sonrojó de manera profusa.

- No tienes por que preocuparte Lily – Le dijo con tono amable mientras el pequeño contingente de leones caminaba a paso lento por las mazmorras – Tarde o temprano terminarás por amar el Quidditch

- Es que sencillamente no termino de entenderlo – Exclamó alicaída, junto a ellos, Sirius, radiante por la nueva victoria, le mostraba a James y Peter su imitación de la técnica del famoso golpeador del Puddlemere United, Julius "Rompe-mandíbulas" Cracius – Todos hablan del _"Padmer-no-se-que"_ como si fuese la gran cosa y yo...pues no se...

- Bueno...- Susurró el muchacho de ojos miel para meditar un segundo y luego proseguir – velo de este modo: El Puddlemer United es el equipo más antiguo de la Liga y uno de los mejores... para que te hagas una idea...sería algo así como nuestro Manchester United – concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Haaa – Exclamó mucho más tranquila...bueno...su padre siempre fue fanático del Liverpool...pero supuso que no hacía diferencia, fue entonces que recordó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto – Oye Remus...uno de tus padres es muggle, no?

- Mi madre – Corroboró Lupin con una sonrisa – es gran fanática del Manchester...recuerdo cuando ganaron la Copa de Europa en el sesenta y ocho...jamás había visto a una mujer beber tanto...por alguna razón, papá parecía complacido – Concluyó con una risa mansa que fue acompañada por una carcajada de la pelirroja y una risita aguda de la rubia, que, al notar como la miraban se volvió a sonrojar.

- Tu eres Alice, no? – Preguntó el de pelo castaño dedicándole una sonrisa, las mejillas de la chica de ojos claro irradiaban suficiente calor como para derretir el Antártico – Creo que no nos hemos presentado como corresponde...Mi nombre es Remus Lupin

- S...si – Respondió muy cohibida, el pañuelo que llevaba en su mano hecho jirones por los nervios – Soy...Alice Do...Dowell

- Es un placer – Exclamó para luego señalar a sus amigos – Por cierto, ellos son Sirius, James y Peter, creo que ya los habías visto, no?

- Hola! – Saludaron los tres, el de anteojos con un tono musical, el gordito tímidamente y el joven Black con una sonrisa aristocrática...la cual flaqueo un poco tras notar como aquellos ojos aguamarina miraban al distraído Lupin con una expresión solo calificable como _"lovy-doby" _

- Ho...hola – Saludó con un hilo de voz, parecía un tanto intimidada por la mirada casi fulminante que le lanzaba el de ojos grises – Al...al contrario, el placer es mío – Su rostro tomando un peculiar color magenta mientras estrechaba la mano que Remus le había acabado de ofrecer.

Sirius, quien al parecer había escuchado la charla con atención, o cuando menos notó las mejillas ardientes en el rostro de la atribulada Alice, como quien no quiere la cosa, procuró poner distancia entre _su_ amigo y Dowell, colándose entre los dos y posando su brazo sobre el hombro del castaño.

- Creen que será muy complicado todo este asunto de las pociones? – Preguntó el de ojos grises con tono casual mientras a la lejanía podían avistar un pequeño grupo de jóvenes de la casa Slytherin, con quienes tendrían que compartir clases, ingresando al aula.

- Bueno...dicen que el Profesor Slughorn es bastante agradable si sabes caerle bien... – Comentó James desacomodándose el pelo en acto reflejo – Mi madre opina que era un buen profesor, pero mi papá siempre creyó que era un perfecto idiota – concluyó con una risita.

- Supongo que no nos queda más que averiguarlo, no? – Sentenció Remus con sencillez mientras se adentraban al aula repleta de vapores espesos.

- CDE -

Tras al menos hora y media de clases, Remus no estaba seguro de que le agradase el dichoso Profesor Slughorn...lo cierto es que sabía mucho de su cátedra, sin embargo, parecía no poder evitar lisonjear a los alumnos de las familias más importantes o a aquellos que parecían ser especialmente talentosos, dándole al resto un trato de la más cortés indiferencia.

O cuando menos esa fue la sensación que le dejó tras haber mirado con frialdad la poción para curar forúnculos en la que Sirius, quien tras el altercado durante el desayuno del primer día, estaba totalmente distanciado de su familia, y él habían trabajado durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, a la cual había calificado simplemente como "aceptable".

El joven de cabellos castaños no estuvo del todo seguro, pero podría haber jurado que el obeso profesor, de largos bigotes plateados similares a los de una morsa, parecía un tanto decepcionado por que ninguno de los dos tuviese alguna habilidad extraordinaria en lo que insistía en llamar "el arte de hacer pociones".

- Parece que los rumores son verdad entonces... – Acotó Sirius con tono indiferente mientras se balanceaba en su silla, unos bancos más adelante Slughorn calificaba la pócima en la que había estado trabajando Sara Asquiew, una chica de Slytherin bastante paliducha, cuyo padre era un alto funcionario en Gringotts, como una de las mejores que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, su compañera de banco, quien había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, pasó completamente inadvertida.

- A que te refieres? – Preguntó el joven Lupin aunque supiese perfectamente en que dirección soplaban los vientos, mientras tanto, embotellaba un poco de la poción terminada para que fuese calificada de manera "oficial". Unos bancos más allá, el sujeto de barriga prominente felicitaba de manera ferviente a Severus Snape, un niño extremadamente pálido con cabellos de un aceitoso color negro y una nariz desproporcionadamente grande quien, al parecer, había conseguido aún mejores resultados.

- Bueno, supongo que habrás notado que parece tener ya designados a sus favoritos – Comentó con una mueca sonriente, limpiaba las balanzas de cobre con un trapo húmedo para luego comenzar a guardar los ingredientes– Según tengo entendido, suele poner en un pedestal a los alumnos particularmente buenos o a aquellos de familias bien posicionadas.

- Pero...tu familia cumple con esa descripción, o no? – Señaló teniendo la gracia de arquear una ceja, revolviendo de tanto en tanto la poción que emitía un vapor color verde lima y despedía un intenso olor a pino.

- Rem, se que eres más inteligente que eso – Opinó con una sonrisa sincera – Sabes perfectamente (-_como cualquiera que hubiese estado desayunando el lunes)_ que, en estos momentos, de mi familia no puedo esperar ni un "buenos días" – concluyó poniendo los ojos en blanco en clara señal de fastidio – Ayer mismo la ridícula de Bellatrix intentó lanzarme el maleficio de las piernas unidas...Ho no, no, no te preocupes! – Agregó al ver el rostro asustado del compungido Remus – En mi familia es solo otra forma de decir "Ojalá te mueras"

- Lamento eso...- Susurró Remus, inseguro de cuales serían las palabras más apropiadas, sus ojos color miel buscaron los de color gris, en un intento por demostrar que era sincero, en ellos solo había una expresión indescifrable...aunque, de alguna extraña manera, le transmitían un poco de tranquilidad.

- No importa – Replicó con tono cortante, aunque no estuviese enojado, sencillamente no era su tema de conversación favorito...así que optó por tocar cualquier otro – Oye...has notado que Ali...

-MARAVILLOSO, MARAVILLOSO! – Exclamó, el Profesor Slughorn de manera eufórica, aplaudiendo con sus paquidérmicas manos a una, completamente abochornada, pero más que satisfecha, Lily Evans – Acérquense todos! – Demandó jovial mientras agitaba sus rechonchos dedos de malvavisco – Acérquense y vean esta maravilla!

Lentamente la pequeña multitud se concentró, los de Gryffindor se mostraban satisfechos por que tanta alharaca fuese fruto del trabajo de una compañera de casa, los de Slytherin, quienes parecían estar al tanto de los orígenes de la jovencita de ojos verdes, sonreían con descortés escepticismo

- Miren todos! Esta es, sin miedo alguno a equivocarme, la mejor poción para curar forúnculos que haya visto en _toda_ mi vida – Exclamó con un tono tan honesto que resultaba como una oleada de aire fresco entre tantas viciadas nubes de adulación – Pueden apreciarlo? El brillo idéntico al color de una manzana madura? Y aún así, si revolvemos la superficie podemos apreciar las diferentes gamas de verdes, lo cual indica la precisión con la cual se calcularon los ingredientes.

Muy a su pesar, los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente no pudieron evitar exclamar un sentido "hooo" cuando, al revolver un poco el caldero, la poción se agitó en un espectro de verdes casi psicodélicos.

- Mi querida... – Continuó entonces Slughorn tras olfatear el suave vapor nacarado, que emanaba un intenso aroma a hierbabuena – Estas completamente segura de que no posees algún antepasado con grandes poderes mágicos?

- No...no lo creo señor – Respondió un tanto sonrojada, Remus y los demás leones le dedicaron intensas sonrisas, los de Slytherin hablaban en murmullos y reían entre dientes, Sirius, quien al parecer había escuchado algo, los fulminó con la mirada - Yo soy hija de muggles.

- En verdad? – Preguntó desconcertado, sin embargo, la grosera expresión se vio reemplazada casi al instante por una un tanto analítica – Es curioso como esas cosas suceden, no creen? – Comentó con perturbadora naturalidad

- No realmente – Dijo James en un tono frío que Remus no le había oído todavía pero que parecía equiparable al que usó con Malfoy durante el viaje en tren.

Slughorn le lanzó una mirada oblicua y, cuando parecía que se disponía a soltar un comentario el timbre del final de hora resonó con fuerza en los pasillos del castillo.

- Es curioso como vuela el tiempo, no creen? – Opinó el hombre de ojos color oliva con una voz cantarina mientras botaba sobre si mismo, como si fuese un globo lleno de agua – Será mejor que vayan a su próxima clase, nos veremos el próximo jueves!

Con un pomposo movimiento de varita vació el contenido de los calderos, y tras menos de cinco minutos dedicados a terminar de guardar materiales, el alumnado en pleno se retiró del aula.

-CDE-

Caminaban todos juntos, pues, les gustase o no, solo había un camino para salir de las mazmorras, los leones se dirigían a su clase de Encantamientos, mientras que las serpientes tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Podía sentirse una corriente de aire frío, que bien podría deberse tanto a factores climáticos como a lo recóndito de su ubicación actual. Los pasillos subterráneos de Hogwarts tendían a ser mucho más fríos que los del resto del castillo, persistía en el ambiente un vago olor a humedad, entendible, si se tenía en cuenta que aquellos viejos pisos de piedra no veían la calidez del sol desde que fuese construido el colegio, aproximadamente hace mil años.

Las conversaciones eran entremezcladas, difusas y resonantes por el eco de los largos pasillos, como suelen serlo en cualquier escuela, sin embargo, las malintencionadas palabras de buena parte del grupo sobresalían por sobre el resto.

O cuando menos eso creía James, quien podía sentir como las palabras de los Slytherin, quienes caminaban a poco más de medio metro delante de los Gryffindor le quemaban en los oídos, a su lado, pudo notar como los ojos de Lily, quien por lo visto también podía escucharlos, se humedecían contra su voluntad.

El chico de anteojos busco entonces la mirada de sus compañeros, Sirius ya había sacado su varita y le lanzó una mirada decidida, Remus se mostraba serio, limitándose a asentir mientras que Peter tenía en sus labios una mueca similar a una "s".

- De verdad que es increíble...- Susurró una voz que el muchacho de ojos avellana creyó reconocer como la de Severus Snape.

- El viejo Sluggy debe de estar perdiendo facultades... – Opinó Antonin Dolohov, un chico de cara larga y un tanto retorcida, en un murmullo alto mientras la comitiva de serpientes se carcajeaba socarronamente – No me extrañaría que se jubile en poco tiempo...Mira que soltarle cumplidos a la sangre sucia!- Sentenció mientras estallaban en risotadas maliciosas.

_Esa _fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

- Si vuelves a repetir semejante estupidez me encargaré de que pierdas más que tus facultades! – Exclamó James en voz alta, extremadamente aireado, tras haberlo oído, el grupo de serpientes en pleno se había dado vuelta, sacando sus varitas. La mayoría de los Gryffindor siguieron el ejemplo.

Los Slytherin intercambio miradas astutas, cargadas de regocijo, evidentemente todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

- Esa necesidad de parecer un héroe, y defender a la sangre sucia...– Exclamó en susurros claros el de pelo grasiento - Supongo que tu eres Potter, no? – No era una pregunta, sino más bien el establecimiento de un hecho – Lucius ya nos ha comentado acerca de ti...

Dolohov estalló en una sonora carcajada, parecía encantado por algo que acababa de recordar, las orejas de James tuvieron la gracia de enrojecer.

- Imagino que eres igual que tus padres... – Agregó Snape con un siseo desagradable, su rostro pálido, enmarcado por dos cortinas de graso pelo negro, mostraba una expresión del más profundo desagrado. James sintió que podía devolverle la cortesía sin mayores esfuerzos- Un loco amante de los muggles, no?

- Si eres capaz de decir semejante estupidez sin duda eres uno de los perros que sigue a Malfoy, no es así? – Preguntó el de anteojos con tono aburrido para luego emitir un prominente bostezo – No hubiera esperado menos de alguien tan particularmente feo.

- Muy maduro de tu parte Potter – Siseó Snape con dientes apretados mientras los de Gryffindor reían a carcajadas – Eso explicaría como llegaste a formar parte de tan selecto grupo: Un puñado de magos mediocres, la sangre sucia, el mestizo, y el traidor a la sangre.

Las saladas lagrimas rodaban por las rollizas mejillas de Alice, quien se tomaba con mucha fuerza del brazo izquierdo de Lily. La pelirroja contenía el llanto, tomaba la varita con su mano derecha, que temblaba dividida entre la ira contenida y el miedo, hacía lo posible por recordar los maleficios que había aprendido haciendo su trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Peter era un gran manojo de nervios, sabía perfectamente que entraba en la categoría de "magos mediocres", sin embargo, en aquel momento se sentía profundamente agradecido de estar en la misma casa que James, Remus y Sirius...y de poseer control semejante sobre su esfínter...

Evan Rosier, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos pardos que relucían con malicia, festejó el último comentario de Snape con una risotada estridente que reverberó en los pasillos

- Y tu de que te ríes? Infeliz! – Gruñó Sirius con los dientes apretados, su varita lanzando chispas, Remus amagó a tomarlo del brazo para controlarlo – Te crees muy listo, no? Pues acércate para que te demuestre lo que este traidor puede hacer!

- Black, Black – Replicó Rosier con aristocrático acento londinense, sus armoniosas facciones contorsionadas en una mueca arrogante – Por favor, juraría que tu buena familia te había enseñando cuando menos una o dos lecciones de etiqueta...pero supongo que no...ni una pizca de educación y esa particular necesidad de revolcarte en la inmundicia, estos sucios amiguitos tuyos realmente han hecho mella en ti, no es así?

Sirius echaba chispas y estaba que reventaba de cólera, el joven de ojos miel tubo que tomarlo de los brazos y apelar a toda sus fuerzas para poder contenerlo. Peter y Jeanne Castle, una niña Gryffindor de cabello negro e intensos ojos marrones, hacían lo propio con James, quien vociferaba improperios mientras Snape y el resto de su curso dibujaban sonrisas satisfechas ante lo que consideraron una clara victoria.

- SUÉLTAME REMUS! – Rugió Sirius tratando de alcanzar con su mano izquierda a sus enemigos, blandiendo su varita en el cielo como si fuese un látigo – SUÉLTAME Y LOS HARÉ POLVO!

- No – Dijo el mencionado con un tono calmo pero extremadamente firme, algo destacable pues lo hacía mientras se las ingeniaba para inmovilizar a alguien que le sacaba mas o menos una cabeza de alto – Tienes que controlarte Sirius!

- Sería buena idea que le hagas caso a tu novio Black – Opinó Dolohov con desparpajo para luego alzar su varita, y, aunque Snape le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, se dispuso a realizar el primer ataque real – _Diffin...! _– Sin embargo, no llegó a conjurarlo pues frente a él se había sentado...un gato

- Pero que demonios... – Exclamó exaltado Ebanus Travers, un Slytherin de piel morena y cejas pobladas – No es esa maldita gata del conserje? La señora Norris?

Su pregunta se vio contestada cuando, ante sus ojos, la gata se transformó en una bruja de porte severo y lentes de montura cuadrada. Los jóvenes de la casa de Salazar tuvieron la gracia de palidecer, la mayoría de los Gryffindor lucían un tanto aliviados, James y Sirius se limitaron a emitir un asombrado "wow!".

- No señor Travers – Dijo la mujer con tono seco dando respuesta a la pregunta que hiciese unos momentos antes – me temo que no soy la señora Norris. Naturalmente – Agregó – Aunque claro, ustedes lo lamentarán más que yo.

- Pero Profesora...- inició Snape con voz conciliadora, sin embargo optó por callarse cuando Minerva McGonagall le lanzó una significativa mirada.

- Nada de peros, señor Snape – Dijo la mujer de apretado rodete, no había levantado la voz, pero sus ojos llameaban, estaba decididamente molesta – Las peleas en los pasillos de este Colegio están terminantemente prohibidas, por este despliegue de irracionalidad, la casa Slytherin perderá veinte puntos.

Por cierto – Agregó antes de que siquiera pudiesen gruñir por los puntos perdidos - Cualquiera sea su opinión acerca de los orígenes de las demás personas Señores Snape, Dolohov y Rosier, me temo, no nos interesan. Así que, los invito a reservar semejantes comentarios para situaciones como pueden serlos sus más intimas y banales conversaciones, sin duda alguna, el señor Malfoy sabrá enseñarles como – Repuso sin expresar cambio emocional alguno, sin embargo, las aletas de su nariz vibraban enérgicamente - Esta vez será solo una advertencia, pero no duden que, de volver a repetirse, podría ser causal de expulsión, yo misma velaré por que así sea.

- Si Profesora – se limitaron a responder para luego salir a paso rápido, antes de que la bruja pudiese castigarlos o sacarles aún más puntos.

- Y ahora...- Comenzó McGonagall centrándose en sus estudiantes, Peter y Jeanne habían soltado al chico de ojos color avellana, quien tenía los lentes torcidos. Alice había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los ojos hinchados, junto a ella, la joven Evans le dedicaba a su profesora una sonrisa tímida, llena de gratitud. Remus seguía tomando a Sirius de los brazos aunque ya hubiese dejado de forcejear, pero lo soltó como si le hubiese quemado cuando los intensos ojos negros de la hechicera se centraron en él, arqueando una delgada ceja negra.

- También le sacará puntos a Gryffindor Profesora? – Preguntó el jovencito de cabellos castaños con tono inseguro. La mujer lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros, y, aunque Remus creyó que lo regañaría acerca de las actitudes impertinentes o algo así, tubo que sentirse asombrado cuando vio como la comisura de aquellos pálidos labios amagaban una sonrisa.

- No, no le sacaré puntos a Gryffindor – Contestó mientras los chicos de primer año estallaban en un pequeño festejo, el cual culminó con la misma fugacidad con la cual había comenzado, pues la jefa de casa les echaba una mirada severa que permitía disimular muy bien sus ganas de soltar una carcajada – Sin embargo, señores Black, Potter espero que en el futuro puedan llegar a dominar mejor sus reacciones, como imagino saben, de haber respondido a las palabras de Snape y los demás, me habría visto en la penosa necesidad de castigarlos a ustedes también.

- Nos comportaremos mejor Profesora – Repuso Sirius en un tono extremadamente convincente, Remus, Peter y James, un tanto más acostumbrados a las desventuras que implicaban convivir con un Black tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no resoplar en sarcasmo.

- Eso espero – Concedió la mujer de ojos oscuros – Ahora deberían irse a clases, el Profesor Flitwick es un mago extremadamente bondadoso, pero ni siquiera él tolera las tardanzas.

Mientras la comitiva de Gryffindors se ponía en marcha, la Profesora retuvo a Remus, arguyendo que necesitaba comentarle algo acerca de su desempeño en las clases, una vez que se hubieran marchado todos, los chicos lanzándole miradas preocupadas, McGonagall lo miró a los ojos y habló.

- No te preocupes Lupin – Le dijo con una sonrisa al notar lo pálido que se había puesto - Solamente necesitaba comentarte que el Director desea verte el próximo lunes por la tarde... te sería posible asistir?

- Hem...si...por supuesto – Respondió más que impresionado – Disculpe Profesora...estoy en problemas?

- No, no – descartó ella con un movimiento desdeñoso de su mano – Solamente desea ultimar detalles contigo, ponerte al tanto de lo que a programado para...tu sabes.

- Ho! – Respondió elocuente, pudo sentir como un terrible peso desaparecía de su pecho, por algún motivo, tras su "encuentro" con el Profesor McClaws se sentía intranquilo, casi como perseguido, si aquellos ojos tras los lentes de montura cuadrada leyeron su mente, nunca lo supo, pero esa fue la impresión que le dio.

- Por cierto, el Profesor McClaws me ha pedido que les informe a ti, Black y Potter que el día de hoy llevarán a cabo su castigo en las escoberas, procura decirle a ellos – Exclamó con tono serio, luego agrego en un tono más bajo- Se que el puede ser extremadamente duro a veces...sus años de carrera lo han marcado un poco, pero no te sientas intimidado, has tu mejor esfuerzo, y procura no darle excusas para poder castigarte. Todo saldrá bien.

- Se lo agradezco profesora – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera – Procuraré hacerle caso.

- Bien...ahora vete – Aprobó McGonagall – Si te apuras es posible que el Profesor Flitwick no te ponga tarde, yo debo ir a entregar unas planillas de notas al Profesor Slughorn – Agregó agitando unas hojas de pergamino que llevaba guardadas en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su túnica.

Lupin asintió, saliendo al trote por los pasillos, con la esperanza de no cruzarse con el gruñón de Filch que, de seguro, lo castigaría por correr en los pasillos.

-CDE-

Si había una cosa de la que Sirius Orion Black estuviese seguro en su vida, en ese mismísimo momento, mientras tenía que lijar las imperfecciones de los palos de las escobas con el frío viento del inminente otoño golpeándole el rostro, esa era que odiaba con todo su ser a Procyon McClaws.

Tal vez para James, quien era un obseso fanático de todo cuanto se relacionara en lo más mínimo con el Quidditch, esto fuese lo más cercano al Paraíso, pero él, sin dudas ya estaba harto, estaba seguro de que sus manos tenían más astillas que las que tubo Dumbledore en toda su vida, lo cual era decir algo.

No solo habían tenido que lijar cada uno de los mangos, sino que también tendrían que cortar las ramitas torcidas en las colas y calibrar los palos, lo cual les tomaría _toda_ la tarde. Y no solo eso, sino que en el proceso tendrían que escuchar el constante discurso de Madame Hooch, una bruja de ojos amarillos y corto cabello negro que no paraba de hablar acerca del partido más corto del mundo o de la escoba más veloz de la historia, de no ser por que sospechaba que James tenía algún interés por la pelirroja, Sirius hubiera apostado que se había enamorado de la hechicera, pues la escuchaba como embobado mientras sacaba lustre a una vieja "Estrella Fugaz".

Podía ver como a la distancia, Hagrid, el guardabosques, podaba el césped con una cortadora del tamaño de un elefante pequeño, canturreaba el último éxito de Celestina Warbeck ( _"Noche de estrellas fugaces"_) mientras que, por su parte, Remus trabajaba en silencio con una vieja Barredora 5, de tanto en tanto sus ojos color miel le lanzaban miradas llenas de disculpa, plenamente conciente de cuanto es que odiaba este castigo.

Sirius debía reconocer que, por (muy) bien que le cayese Remus, encontraba enervante aquella necesidad que tenía por achacarse la culpa de todo cuanto pasase a su alrededor.

Resultaba enojoso por que era completamente lo contrario a la realidad: En el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ya existía un mapa delimitado dentro de ese micro universo que eran los alumnos del primer año de la casa Gryffindor.

Tanto él como James eran quienes tenían mayor tendencia al caos y Peter solía limitarse a reírse de sus payasadas, mientras que Remus sería quien rodaría sus ojos en fingido hartazgo (-_Aunque por dentro se muera de risa, el muy descarado_ –Solía decirle de tanto en tanto, para luego darle un coscorrón amistoso) e intentaría ponerlos en vereda, o cuando menos enmendar los daños colaterales de las explosivas personalidades de sus amigos.

El chico de cabellos castaños era una gran maraña de misterios y enigmas y, por algún extraño motivo, Sirius se prometió a si mismo que se encargaría de desentrañarlos uno a uno.

Continuará

N/A: Bien, bien, otro cap en tiempo y forma, yay! para mi xD

Creo que de momento no hay mucho que acotar...mañana comenzaré a trabajar en el cuarto cap. de Propiedad...y nada, corrijo esto y publico que tengo que haces otras cosas uu

Espero poder leer sus preciados reviews (Son mi sabia XD), los invito a leer el resto de mis historias y demás perversas publicidades para las cosas que escribo xD

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


	8. Capítulo septimo

N/A: Pues aquí estoy nuevamente...realmente me siento muy avergonzado por lo groseramente largo que fue el lapso para este capítulo...solo les pido comprensión y mil disculpas, el semestre de abogacía es extremadamente pesado y, realmente no dejaba mucho para mi vida personal...lo bueno es que ahora tengo un mes de vacaciones y he aprobado con notas bastante decentes todas mis materias del semestres xD

Sin mucho más que agregar, salvo reiterar mi profunda gratitud para aquellos que me han mandado reviews incluso meses después de la publicación del último capítulo, y para aquellos que tienen esta humilde historia y a su tonto autor entre sus favoritos y listas de alerta...realmente es mucho para mi, se los agradezco sinceramente xD

Y como ya me estoy poniendo sensible (es el stress, el STRESS CARAJO! XD) mejor avanzamos con esto, por que, después de todo, el Show debe continuar.

1 2 3

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Capítulo séptimo: Whomping Willow**

La noche del domingo se antojaba fría, oscura y repleta de aquella densa neblina, tan común en la remota región escocesa. El viento soplaba en un murmullo constante, difundiendo a fuerza de escalofríos la noticia de la prematura llegada de la estación de hojas secas.

Tanto la hora como el clima invitaban a tomar lugar junto al fuego, cobijarse y, solo tal vez, comer un pequeño refrigerio acompañado de una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Los chicos del primer año de la noble casa Gryffindor no eran ajenos a tal razonamiento, por lo cual se habían agrupado alrededor de la vieja estufa a leña de su cuarto, la cual, según Peter, se alimentaba por arte de magia.

Colocaron se en un semicírculo que tenía como centro a la desvencijada salamandra, el piso de piedra lindante al viejo artefacto se encontraba tibio por la presencia del mismo, por lo cual, resultaba bastante cómodo el sentarse allí, arropados con gruesos cobertores que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

- Pe...pero...de verdad creen que sea buena idea? – Preguntó el rubio de estomago prominente con un tono que indicaba hasta que punto parecía estar en desacuerdo con todo el asunto. Su cuerpo rechoncho temblaba casi tanto como lo hacía su voz, por lo cual procuró calmar sus nervios con una de las galletas de chocolate que la madre de Remus había enviado por correo en la mañana.

- No seas llorón Peter! – Reclamó Sirius con tono ofuscado haciendo que el pobre Pettigrew se encogiese en su cobertor – ya te dije que lo tenemos todo fríamente calculado.

- Hasta el mas mínimo detalle – Corroboró James con voz cantarina mientras agitaba el manojo de pergaminos lleno de anotaciones como prueba irrefutable ante los ojos claros que ya habían tomado el tamaño de sendos platos.

- Pe...Pero...- Dudó, sus ojos de una gama del celeste acuoso llenos de confusión.

- Nada de peros – Refutó por, cuando menos, decimotercera vez Sirius con el mayor de los desdenes – mira, realmente no tienes que hacer nada importante, solamente distraer a Madame Hooch...del resto nos encargaremos nosotros!

- Esta bien...- Aceptó en tono alicaído – Aunque todavía no entiendo como se supone que vamos a hacer todo esto... – Concluyó inseguro, provocando que el joven Black soltara un grito de exasperación mientras que el joven Lupin hacía lo posible para no desternillarse de risa tras su copia de _" Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos"_,por su parte, James se limitó a suspirar resignado para luego volver a explicar el plan a su obtuso amigo.

- Mira Peter...no es tan complicado...estamos de acuerdo en que Snape se comportó como un perfecto idiota con la pobre de Lily el otro día...no? – Espero unos segundos para obtener un asentimiento como recompensa, satisfecho con el resultado, prosiguió con su explicación – Entonces, lo justo sería que alguien le enseñara una lección y, siendo nosotros los caballeros de tamaña porte y elegancia que sin duda alguna somos, ese honor sin duda alguna nos corresponde – Concluyó con dramatismo, Peter lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, consiguiendo que tanto el heredero de los Black como el muchacho de ojos miel pusieran los ojos en blanco de manera un tanto resignada. Viendo que no estuvo siquiera cerca de cumplir el objetivo deseado, el chico de ojos avellana procuró suspirar resignado y seguir explicando – Como sea... durante nuestro último castigo me – Sirius gruñó – _nos _encargamos de hacer algún ajustecillo especial a una de las escobas...ahora ves por donde va la cosa Peter?

- Cosa? No habías dicho que era una escoba? – Preguntó con profundo desconcierto el joven Pettigrew, el muchacho de lentes tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no golpearse la frente

- Se refiere a que, como tendremos la lección de vuelo el próximo viernes, sería bastante fácil que alguien...como por ejemplo Severus, se topara con esa escoba _por accidente_– Dijo Remus con voz serena, con lo cual consiguió que el muchacho regordete produjese un sonoro "Haaa" de entendimiento, Sirius creyó que podría haber abrazado al muchacho de ojos miel.

- Pero...si será un accidente...que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- ...Sospecho que no será tan fácil como creíamos... – Sentenció Sirius tras al menos un minuto de silencio, sus labios torcidos en una mueca pensativa, James y Remus no pudieron más que asentir.

-CDE-

Ya había leído y releído la carta cuando menos unas diez veces, y aún así no dejaba de sentirse inseguro...no es que desconfiase de la buena fe del director...era sencillamente que el aceptar todos los requisitos que se le presentarían en aquella reunión... no solo implicaría confiar su secreto y, en consecuencia, dejar su destino en manos de la buena voluntad de aquel extraño de barba plateada y sus colegas...sino que implicaría el comienzo de las mentiras. Una larga y complicada maraña de historias con las que debía de, por que negarlo, engañar a las personas que sin duda alguna eran lo más parecido a verdaderos amigos que hubiese tenido a lo largo de su vida...y todo solamente para protegerse a si mismo...

Suspiró un tanto resignado para luego buscar a sus compañeros con la mirada, Sirius, quien se había sentado frente a él y, de algún modo, se las había ingeniado para derramar por completo un frasco de mermelada de naranja sobre el enmarañado pelo negro de un claramente indignado James Potter, reía a carcajadas, como también lo hacía Peter, cuyo rostro comenzaba a tomar un peculiar color magenta como consecuencia de la falta de aire.

Por su parte, James soltaba una cantidad de improperios inimaginables para alguien de tan corta edad, la sustancia anaranjada resbalaba, sin prisa pero sin pausa, por su cuello para luego terminar introduciéndose bajo los confines de su camisa, lo cual parecía, si es que eso era posible, lograr irritarlo aún más y, en consecuencia, arrancar carcajadas cada vez más estruendosas al joven Black.

Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para no poner sus ojos en blanco, aprovechó aquel ambiente de tan fácil distracción que resultaba ser el desayuno en el castillo, para releer por una ultima vez la carta.

_Estimado Remus:_

_Espero no serte inoportuno, sencillamente deseaba confirmar nuestra entrevista, en todo caso, te recomiendo que este lunes a las seis de la tarde visites la gárgola del segundo piso (no se si la conoces, es aquella tan particularmente poco agraciada, ubicada en el corredor donde existe un busto de Merwyn, el malicioso)._

_Espero podamos concretar nuestro encuentro, de no serte posible, te pido amablemente que me lo hagas saber por medio de esta misma lechuza._

_Sin mas que agregar, se despide cordialmente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Pd¿No te gustan las ranas de chocolate? A mi me encantan!_

Suspiró un tanto resignado y guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Realmente no tenía caso el que se torturara más con todo el asunto...sabía que debía de estar más que agradecido con esta oportunidad que se le ofrecía, por más que la idea de mentirle a los demás (particularmente a sus nuevos compañeros) no lo entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, debía admitir que sin la ayuda de Dumbledore no habría tenido derecho a conocerlos en primer lugar.

- Te encuentras bien Rem? – Preguntó una voz un tanto preocupada, sacándolo por completo de su estado de obnubilación, los ojos dorados se enfocaron en un inusualmente serio Black, junto a él, el chico de ojos avellana, que tras un movimiento de varita se había librado de la pegajosa sustancia, lo miraba con niveles de preocupación semejante - Estas un poco pálido...deberías comer algo

- Hum...no es nada – Aseguró cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una mueca sonriente en claro gesto pacificador que, si bien no convenció del todo a los muchachos de cabellos azabache, bien basto para que quedase zanjada la cuestión – Es solo que no dormí del todo bien...no deberían preocuparse demasiado

- Estas seguro? – Preguntó James acomodando un poco sus lentes mientras tomaba su mochila y se la acomodaba en el hombro. Frente a él, Peter comía de su cuenco de avena, un tanto ido de la realidad. – Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería...si no has podido dormir bien...

- En absoluto, me siento perfectamente bien – Dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños con tono seguro, luego agregó pragmático – Será mejor que vayamos a clase ahora, lo último que necesitamos ganarnos un nuevo castigo en tan poco tiempo.

Sin mas que acotar, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a partir a las aulas con paso ligero, los jóvenes leones procuraron seguirlo, Peter comiendo tranquilamente una ultima tostada, Sirius y James intercambiando miradas preocupadas

-CDE-

Todo cuanto podía oírse en el aula de Historia de la magia era el desganado escribir de la tiza, tan blanca como el mismo Profesor Binns. Numerosas fechas y épicas batallas se veían plasmadas en el pizarrón de un devenido color negro esmerilado como consecuencia del polvo de tiza.

Los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por los ventanales, llenando el ambiente de una tibieza amodorrante que, combinada con el particular estilo del único profesor fantasma de Hogwarts, tenía por cruel resultado un atentado en contra de toda actividad cerebral, prueba fehaciente de tal afirmación era el joven Peter Pettigrew, quien se hallaba cómodamente despatarrado sobre su escritorio, la boca semi abierta y apunto de babear, su brazo derecho listo para volcar el tintero ante la primer provocación.

El heredero de los Black, quien se sentaba junto al anteriormente mencionado gryffindor, mostraba niveles de lucidez semejantes, claro, no había llegado al extremo de babear, por que_ sencillamente_ "alguien de la talla de Sirius Orion Black no babea", sus intentos por prestar atención se habían limitado a anotar cinco fechas, de la cuales estaba completamente seguro había anotado cuando menos mal una, luego de eso, su pergamino estaba repleto de garabatos, entre los cuales destacaba un caricatura de Severus Snape, que, con una nariz abismalmente grande rezaba _"Soy un narizón idiota con mal aliento"_

Por su parte, y como bien había sucedido durante la clase anterior, tanto Remus como Lily copiaban con la mayor avidez, el muchacho de pelo castaño claro sonreía con calma mientras anotaba el nombre de un General duende quien fue participe de, lo que el consideraba, una de las más fascinantes batallas de la sublevación de Rouen de 1329.

Para la pelirroja, a quien el simple hecho de recibir lecciones de alguien que estaba...bueno, muerto, ya le resultaba excitante, no podía perder detalle, incluso había copiado una pequeña ilustración del General Urken (el majestuoso) de su libro de texto.

James Potter no pudo dejar de notar cuan poco le importaba todo eso.

Ciertamente estaba y se sentía mucho más despierto que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, pero sencillamente no podía concentrarse en el monótono discurso de Binns, sus ojos se perdían en el cielo azul poblado de numerosas nubes mientras su pluma se balanceaba entre sus dedos de manera desdeñosa.

Era en momentos como este en los cuales más ansiaba el poder tomar su escoba y volar nuevamente, poder volar y ser libre de pensamientos solo por un rato.

Extrañaba perderse entre las nubes y sentir el vértigo al caer en picada...Hogwarts era genial, tenía que admitirlo. Y sin duda alguna, pasar el tiempo con Sirius, Remus y Peter era mucho más interesante que estar solo en la mansión Potter...pero aún así

Extrañaba sentirse libre, como el viento, como el sol, como lo era el cabello de Lily al caer de manera casual sobre sus hombros...

- Bueno – Apuntó para si mismo en su cabeza, sintiendo algo de color en sus mejillas - Como había dicho antes, Hogwarts no esta mal tampoco...

Procuró toser para enseriar un poco sus pensamientos, cada vez faltaba menos para que se llevara acabo "el plan", como tan articuladamente habían optado por nombrarlo, todos los detalles estaban listos...curiosamente, y aunque realmente había intentado evitarlo, eso también nos conducía a no otra que la señorita Evans.

Porque, si bien era real que la broma les proporcionaría una muy buena cuota de diversión, no había mentido cuando le dijo a Peter cual era el motivo de todo esto. No solo enseñarle una lección a Snape y el resto de los Slytherin, sino mostrarle a todos que, si alguien se atrevía a meterse con Lily Evans el mismo se encargaría de transformar su vida en un infierno.

- Pst...James! – Susurró Remus con picardía, captando la atención del muchacho de anteojos – Me parece que ese General no se llamaba así – Señaló con una sonrisa cómplice, sus ojos miel brillando con risa contenida.

James lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, no muy seguro de que estaba hablando, optó por seguir el camino descrito por la pluma de Lupin, se enfocó entonces en su propio pergamino y se sonrojó profusamente para luego tachonear con vehemencia el "_Lily_" que con puntilloso cuidado había escrito.

-CDE-

Le había costado horrores el llegar ahí... y no es que se hubiera perdido.

Al contrario... no es que le gustara presumir... pero con tan solo una semana tanto Peter como James, Sirius y el mismo se las habían ingeniado para descifrar buena parte de la estructura del castillo, incluso habían encontrado un buen numero de pasadizos, la mayoría gracias a James. El más útil, por su parte, consistía en un tobogán de piedra oculto tras un tapiz que representaba a Helga Hufflepuff que conectaba el sexto piso con el primero, su hallazgo fue consecuencia directa de un viraje equivocado de Peter en una precipitada maratón del viernes, cuando estaban llegando tarde a cenar.

El problema había sido el que los demás accedieran a dejarlo venir solo, claro, ellos no sabían a donde es que tenía que ir, ni sus motivos para hacerlo, pero, después de todo, eran un equipo. De hecho, recién ahora era conciente de que esta era la primera vez que estaba completamente solo en una situación más allá de las que eran estrictamente necesarias (léase dormir e ir al baño) desde su llegada al colegio.

El pasillo se encontraba desierto, solo podían verse al jovencito de primer año y, frente a él, la pétrea gárgola que parecía pavonearse con una mueca de superioridad dibujada en sus feas facciones.

De haber habido ventanas, el lugar se hubiera llenado con el brillo pálido del vespertino sol otoñal, sin embargo, aquella tarea recaía en el cálido brillo de las antorchas, el único sonido que se podía percibir era el crepitar de las llamas, o cuando menos así fue hasta que la suave vos del jovencito de ojos miel susurró para nadie en particular – _"Ranas de Chocolate"_

La mueca de superioridad en la estatua se vio reemplazada por una carcajada muda mientras el portentoso adefesio procuraba hacerse a un lado, dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol hecha de piedra, Remus no pudo evitar mirar a ambos lados del corredor: Seguía estando vacío, lanzó una ultima mirada tentativa y avanzó. Ni bien puso un primer pie en los escalones, la estructura comenzó a desplazarse, como aquellas escaleras mecánicas de las que tanto solía hablar su madre, el portal que se había abierto momentos antes cerrándose a su espalda.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo girando, no sabría decirlo, como fuere, su viaje encontró fin cuando se halló frente a frente con una lustrosa puerta de roble con una aldaba en forma de grifo, la cual, inseguro de que hacer, procuró hacer sonar.

- Adelante – Fue la única respuesta que recibió y, siendo la persona predispuesta que era, procuró obedecer.

Se encontró con lo que, sin lugar a duda alguna, era una bonita y espaciosa habitación circular, llena de pequeños y peculiares ruidos. Había unos cuantos instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa de una sola pata, emitiendo discretos soplidos de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, los cuales dormían gentilmente en sus marcos. También había un enorme escritorio de patas como garras, y colocado en un estante tras él, estaba un desgastado y andrajoso sombrero de mago... El Sombrero Seleccionador

Posado sobre lo que parecía ser un perchero de oro, reposaba de manera majestuosa un ave del tamaño de un cisne, su elegante plumaje en oro y escarlata despidiendo un aura de cálidos tonos anaranjados, el fénix pareció saludarlo con un suave canturreo, para luego cerrar sus ojos de ópalo y retomar su sueño.

- Una criatura fascinante, no lo crees así, Remus? – Preguntó con serenidad una voz a su espalda, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al voltearse y notar que, quien le hablaba era, nada más ni nada menos que el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, cómodamente sentado en su silla de respaldo particularmente alto. Sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría casi infantil mientras que, con una de sus ancianas pero vigorosas manos, lo invitaba a tomar asiento en una butaca que, según pudo corroborar, era bastante confortable – Dime, cómo te has sentido esta semana? – Preguntó con tono cordial mientras agitaba su varita con presteza, para luego servirle una taza de té.

- Hum...bastante bien...supongo – Contestó un tanto incomodo mientras se removía un tanto en el asiento acojinado.

- Teniendo en cuenta que en tan poco tiempo has podido entablar una relación tal con los señores Potter, Black y Pettigrew llegando a un punto en el cual pueden arrastrarse entre ustedes hacia los problemas...Si, definitivamente te quitas mucho más merito del que mereces – Sentenció con una sonrisa divertida mientras el rostro del muchacho de cabellos castaños se sonrojaba un tanto, como fuere, se pudo ahorrar la respuesta pues tras el director se produjo una pequeña tos de censura.

- Señor Director...- Exclamó con tono severo una voz femenina desde la zona más oculta del cuarto, obligando al anciano profesor a sonreír mansamente en modo de disculpa, la bruja en cuestión, quien para Remus había pasado completamente inadvertida, vestía un mandil extremadamente blanco por sobre una túnica color bordo.

- Creo que será mejor ir al grano... – Dijo el hombre de larga barba en lo que el muchacho de ojos miel interpreto como un intento de recuperar la compostura – Remus, te presento a nuestra enfermera residente: Madame Pomfrey

- Es un...placer – Sin embargo, Remus tuvo la sensación de que, el que hubiera sido o no un placer conocerla debió de ser completamente irrelevante para la enfermera, pues ni bien el director la presentó, procedió a analizarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles con una velocidad abismal.

En menos de cinco minutos ya se las había ingeniado para averiguar su peso, su altura, su tipo de sangre, que su abuelo materno había muerto de una enfermedad en el colon, cuales habían sido los huesos que se había roto a lo largo de sus terribles transformaciones y, como es lógico, que él, Remus Lupin era, de hecho, un hombre lobo.

- Pobrecillo...y tan joven – Se lamentó chasqueando su lengua con pesar mientras revisaba los dientes de un Remus que parecía estar a punto de sufrir una dislocación de mandíbula.

Momentos después, tras los cuales el desventurado Lupin había comenzado a sentir arcadas, la mujer de cabello rubio entrecano le autorizó a cerrar la boca.

- Tu diagnostico, Poppy? – Preguntó el Director, quien sonreía con simpatía mientras veía como el joven gryffindor tomaba un gran sorbo de su taza de té para luego suspirar un tanto más relajado.

- Bueno...si omitimos su condición...es un chico completamente saludable – Sentenció con calma mientras tomaba algunas notas en lo que parecía ser un historial medico – Dime querido...quien trataba tus heridas después de las transformaciones? – preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida, un tanto incongruente con su anterior despliegue de indiferencia.

- Hum...bueno...mi madre suele preparar los primeros auxilios con vendajes y antisépticos... luego mi papá usa solución de _murtlap_ para que las heridas puedan sanar dejando la menor cantidad de cicatrices posibles...claro, eso es muy difícil pero...

- Ya veo...puedes decirles que han hecho un muy buen trabajo – Aprobó conforme para luego anotar algunos datos más en su informe y ponerle punto final, el joven de cabello castaño asintió con una mueca sonriente que no parecía verse reflejada en la tristeza de sus ojos.

- Dime Remus... – Enunció tras algunos silenciosos segundos el hombre de largo cabello plateado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta un pequeño ventanal de la habitación – alguna vez oíste hablar del Sauce Boxeador?

- Hum...si, es un árbol que tiene la capacidad de mover violentamente sus ramas para defenderse de quien intente acercarse a su tronco – Exclamó, un tanto desconcertado por semejante pregunta.

- Exactamente – Aprobó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de dientes perlados – Pues, _casualmente_, poco antes del comienzo de clases nuestra estimada Profesora Sprout recibió un espécimen desde China, y como lamentablemente no puede conservarlo dentro de los invernaderos (_- Por Merlín, Albus, sácalo de aquí, esa cosa arruinará mis begonias!_) nos hemos visto en la necesidad de dejarlo en los terrenos del colegio.

Como sea, no se si te lo puedas imaginar, pero _accidentalmente_ Hagrid transplantó el árbol exactamente sobre un túnel que yo mismo diseñé y construí ( _-El como lo hice es, me temo, un truco que me reservo, pero puedo garantizarte que fue un despliegue de magia digno de mi! _– acotó con un guiño) que conecta los jardines del castillo con la Casa de los Gritos...por lo cual me temo que ya nadie podrá acercarse, sea desde adentro o desde afuera...una verdadera pena¿no lo cree así Madame Pomfrey?

- Una gran perdida para la humanidad – Aseguró ella con desdén mientras volvía a tomar la temperatura del joven Lupin – Tal es el dolor que nos acoge, que no podremos dejar de ir allí todas las tardes antes de que usted se marche a visitar a su madre, para lamentarnos unos momentos, como es lógico. Ni bien salga el primer rayo del sol, nos volveremos a encontrar allí...lo comprende bien, no es así, señor Lupin?

- Quiere decir que...todas esas molestias...- Susurró con voz queda, sintiéndose estúpido mientras un nudo gigantesco se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de una humedad vergonzosa.

- Sabes Remus – Dijo el viejo director con una mirada de cálidos ojos azules – las políticas del Ministerio son increíblemente confusas, sin mencionar que también son obscenamente burocráticas, por lo que, siempre y cuando yo no diga expresamente y ante testigos que tu eres lo que tu-ya-sabes, no se viola ninguna norma. Las leyes establecen que ningún hombre lobo puede transformarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero _técnicamente _eso sucederá fuera del límite, por lo cual todo esta en regla...es un maravilloso vacío legal que no tiene caso que intente explicarte...solo quiero que sepas que no hay un solo detalle que no haya sido revisado, te garantizo que tus padres te han dejado en buenas manos.

- Algún problema señor Lupin? – Cuestionó la enfermera con tono preocupado, pues el alumno parecía particularmente silencioso, sus facciones ensombrecidas y su cabeza gacha.

- Ustedes...no... no me conocen... no saben si los decepcionaré... no saben lo que puedo llegar a hacer...y aún así...aún así... – pronunció con vos entrecortada, sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más mientras se enfocaban en los nudillos apretados que descasaban sobre su regazo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría presentarle batalla a aquel dichoso nudo en su garganta.

- Lo hacemos no solo por que lo deseamos – Aclaró Dumbledore con serenidad, sus ojos volviendo a perderse en el ventanal que daba a los jardines, Remus no pudo evitar que la calidez lo embargase cuando la enfermera pasó un brazo de manera reconfortante por sobre su hombro – Lo hacemos por que ese es nuestro deber... en el momento que elegimos dedicar nuestra vida a esta escuela, y a los jóvenes que a ella acuden...en buscas de refugio, en busca de esperanzas y con fe en un mañana un tanto menos oscuro...en el momento que elegimos servirles, nos comprometimos a dar incluso nuestras vidas para cumplir con esa misión...y yo no pienso dar menos que eso.

Remus lo miró a los ojos nuevamente esa tarde, en un contacto que duró solo unos segundos, pero que guardo una intensidad inimaginable, el sol bañando con sus últimos rayos los terrenos del castillo.

Continuará

N/A: Bien, un nuevo cap que se va...se que no fue un cap "Fuck! Que emocionante!" pero es de transición inevitable, en teoría, con dos capítulos más termina la "Saga de primer año", tengan en cuenta que hay años más largos que otros en proporción de capítulos, así, por ejemplo, segundo año es el más corto en esta historia, y desde al quinto al séptimo serían particularmente largos.

Por si a alguien despistó el título, Whomping Willow es el nombre original del Sauce Boxeador : )

Los reviews del cap anterior procuraré responderlos mañana, al igual que los de los one shot, ficlets, drabbles y demás etcéteras que fui publicando durante mi relativa ausencia xD.

Sin más que acotar (salvo rogar con descaro por reviews y felicitaciones por este primer exitoso semestre xD).

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


End file.
